The Four Allies
by Domitian
Summary: Two rogue ninjas from the Foot clan have been fighting against the Foot with the turtles for three years. Now that they have finally met, what will happen? Will romance blossom? How can the new ninja's be trusted? What is their secret?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Welcome to Domitian's The Four Allies. This is a story about two young ninja thrust into the supernatural of extraterrestrials and mutant turtles. It will revolve around the main character Leah as she goes through changes no other teenager on Earth has ever imagined not to mention her upbringing wasn't normal either. It's one bad thing after another for her as her brother and her newly discovered allies help her conquer them.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.**

* * *

Chapter one: Prologue

Leah had always enjoyed her ninja lessons. She watched her teacher intently as he instructed them in the proper ways of handling a sai. The ten year old girl sat Indian style next to her twin brother, who was just as entranced in their teacher as she was.

Their teacher was an old man whose origins were in Japan. He looked to be somewhere in his early seventies, but that did not dub him as frail by far. Tanemura's body carried a powerful aura around him, and when his low bass voice spoke it felt like it was rumbling through Leah's entire body. He wore a wise, encouraging expression that inspired many of her classmates.

"And be sure that you do not slash at your opponent like a wild animal with your sai. It is a tool of grace, and should be treated as such. Now come, pick up your practice weapons and partner up," Tanemura concluded.

The young girl whipped her head to her brother, Lee, who was already looking at her. They were always partners, but not for the reason that they were siblings. They were the only children in the program, but it was not a disadvantage. The children did exceptionally better than the adults and it was something the twins were despised for.

They were beautiful, but for twins they looked nothing alike. The twins did have the same dark brown hair color as their mother, but Lee was the splitting image of his father while Leah looked somewhat like her mother. Leah seemed to inherit what must have been some strange long forgotten recessive genes since she favored neither her father nor her mother in some aspects. Both of the twins had blue eyes, but Leah's was a very dark navy while Lee's was a sky blue.

The twin's active lifestyle made them very strong and fit for their age. They had been trained since birth in the ways of ninjutsu, and it was well known that Master Saki favored them. It was rumored in the organization that the twins were a genetic experiment and that was why they could beat any opponent set against them.

The children bowed to each other and with practice weapons in hand they began. Lee started it off with a simple blow, which Leah easily blocked and counter attacked missing her brother by mere inches. Lee knew it was a close one and had to sigh in relief, but he did not have much down time though. His sister came at him with a flurry of strikes and blows. He broke out in a sweat blocking each one, and finally counterattacking as the weapon hit its mark. Leah took in a small burst of air as her eyes widened, but she would not lose. The girl swallowed her need to give up, and did one last kick smacking her brother directly across the cheek. He went spiraling down.

"Good job, children!" Tanemura congratulated the twins, a genuine smile on his face.

"Thank you Sensei," Leah replied for both of them as she helped her brother up.

"Next time, Lee, do not assume the fight is over so soon. Always make sure your opponent is definitely beaten," Tanemura advised.

"Yes Sensei," he responded with a nod of his head.

The teacher went off to contend with his other students and after making his rounds finished with a disapproving frown. It was obvious he was not happy with his students.

"Leah and Lee you are the only two who really seemed to comprehend today's lesson. You may go. The rest of you will remain for more practice," Tanemura announced earning the children many hateful, jealous eyes.

"Thank you, master," they chanted and bowed, but as they turned to leave they saw Master Saki, the leader of the organization.

"No, Tanemura, they shall come with me," his hard voice disagreed.

"Anything the master desires," Tanemura said bowing quickly as the rest of the ninja trainees followed example.

Leah's heart stopped and on impulse her body made a right angle. Lee quickly did the same. Master Saki was not one to upset. He inflicted terrible, sadistic things to the ones who did not respect him or do as they were told. The young girl's mind raced trying to think of anything wrong she or her brother had done, but came to the conclusion that it did not matter. If she was going to be punished anyways finding the cause would not prevent it and arguing with him only made your punishment worse.

"Come with me, children," he demanded as the siblings returned to being perpendicular to the ground.

They kept their heads down and followed their leader down the hall to the hidden elevator next to a large and very overweight Buddha statue. They entered so quietly that the ding indicating the door closing made Leah jump, so when Master Saki started to speak she nearly came out of her shoes.

"I am sure you are both aware that your tenth birthday is this week," he began as the twins began to lift their heads and nod.

Leah's father was going to take them out for ice-cream and throw them a small party. Their parents were divorced. They lived with their father, but their mother took them to their ninjutsu lessons every night and had them every other weekend.

"I wanted you two to meet my daughter. She is fourteen and close to your age. I would like to see how you both fair against her," he explained allowing Leah to let lose a sigh of relief; they were not in trouble.

She was actually a little excited about the new opponent. Leah always enjoyed testing her skills against new people. As she looked at her brother though, he seemed to be a little lost in thought. The girl frowned always curious as to why he always had that thoughtful expression on his face.

The elevator dinged signaling their ride was over. As the twins stepped into the large room, their jaws dropped. They were awed by the many antiques and sheer quality of the room, but what mostly caught their attention was the teenager waiting for them.

The fourteen year old had shoulder length jet black hair, and dark brown eyes set in her skull. She was much taller than Leah and her brother, and was obviously very skilled by the way she carried herself. Maturity was just being to take her over being able to tell from the noticeable bulge in her chest. Her face looked carved from how edgy it was, and her muscles were thick with strength. Overall, she intimidated the twins greatly.

"Father, these are the two you told me about," she stated bowing to Master Saki and staring down the siblings all in one movement.

"Yes, Karai, this is Leah and Lee. I have brought them here to test them against you," he informed her smiling.

"Boy, you shall compete first against my beloved daughter!" he exclaimed yanking Lee by the back of his collar towards Karai.

Lee stumbled towards her and caught himself. Leah watched as he sighed and closed his eyes before he looked at Karai and began to walk towards the older girl. Karai grinned as she met him halfway holding her head high. They bowed before each other, and waited for the command.

"Begin!" Master Saki said forcefully as Karai instantly took off at Lee.

She began with a simple blow to Lee's stomach which he blocked expertly. He was pushed back while she tried to counter by kneeing him in the stomach instead. The boy dodged it with ease as his confidence began to grow and Karai. was beginning to get frustrated. She angrily tried to make a fierce blow to his left cheek, but he was able to grab hold of her arm and use her momentum to toss her directly over his shoulder. He could hear her shoulder pop out of place with a sickening sound. Karai's scream bellowed in the large room, but she was not out of the fight yet. Lee had to thank Master Tanemura because just as he had assumed the fight was over he remembered his mentor's wise words and turned around just in time to dodge her fist and sink his into her stomach. Her breath left her and she sank to the ground coughing.

"Enough!" Master Saki exclaimed harshly.

He stared at his daughter in open disgust, "That was the weaker of the two, Karai! You are not even well enough now to take on Leah! You have failed me today," he growled and turned his back on her.

"Come with me children," he commanded taking them back to the elevator leaving Karai in tears.

"Here, Mallory," Master Saki said after they got off the elevator, and he gave the siblings back to their mother.

Mallory bowed deeply, "How did they do, master?" his best elite ninja asked him.

"Your boy was exceptional, but I am almost certain the girl is what we were hoping for. Her mind is like that of a five star general in the middle of combat," he replied looking at Leah as she clung to her mother's arm.

Mallory smiled, "I'm glad everything worked out," she stated

Master Saki glared, "It does not mean it is okay to disobey orders," he informed her.

"We would not have young Lee, and you said yourself he is an exceptional boy for the age of ten," Mallory said with a large smile.

* * *

Thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing!


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I do not own the tmnt.

* * *

Chapter two

_**Around seven years later.**_

Leah had always been fascinated by jumping building tops. She enjoyed the wind flowing through her hair, and often pretended like she was flying. Tonight though she jumped for a different reason, Leah had been having terrifying nightmares. Her plan was to tire herself out so that when she did go to bed she would be in such a deep sleep the dreams wouldn't haunt her. She took deep breaths through her nose, and let the air out through her mouth.

Suddenly, her eyes narrowed. A shiny object flew towards her, but she knew it wasn't going to hit her and didn't even bother to break her steady jog. She knew it was a shuriken, and wasn't in the mood for the Foot. The girl only wanted to sleep. Leah let out a strangled grunt, her throat too tired to produce an annoyed one. Adrenaline took over body as her sharp eyes darted all around her. The minute she spotted the nearest Foot ninja it flung another star her way. This one was more accurate, so she moved to dodge it with a simple front flip. Her brother wasn't going to like this.

Ahead of her a large number of Foot was waiting to greet her. She scoffed. If they wanted a greeting, then she would give them a fucking greeting. Leah blew a strand of dark brown hair out of her face and grinned. She was able to estimate around twenty-five Foot ninjas with one elite ninja as their leader. She planned on giving them all a blood bath. The kunoichi pulled out her one large sword that looked like it weighed a good fifteen pounds, and the sword was twice as big as its hilt. It made a satisfying ring like it was excited to be released. She crouched into a fighting stance and waited.

A few narrowed their eyes and accepted her challenge hastily while the wiser ones waited for their opportunity. Leah rolled her eyes as she made her first kill. She hated the rookies, because they weren't so excited to fight her after that. It always happened whenever she made the first kill. The more experienced fighters stepped up next, and she battled three at a time. One managed a good hit with their chucks on her back. Leah groaned, turned, and slashed his stomach open the blade cutting through the flesh easily. After the second kill the elite stepped up. The girl grinned excited about finally getting something worth fighting.

They ran at each other in full blown sprints, so that when their swords collided Leah's arm was ricocheted with vibrations from the force. She gritted her teeth and ignored the pain in her bones. Leah suddenly became enthralled in the fight as the elite ninja struggled to keep up with her. She played with him a bit nicking him in random spots, and pretending to let him have the advantage. The girl giggled as her foe began to get irritated and sloppy.

"Do they make just anybody an elite ninja nowadays?" she asked enraging him.

Suddenly, they were both distracted as a piercing scream erupted into the night. It didn't take her long to realize that the allies were here. Leah and her brother first saw them a couple of years ago, and eventually decided they must have been on the same side. The name allies originated during a losing fight between the twins and the Foot. The allies had saved them. Lee had announced that they were allies from here on out and ever since then that was what Leah and her brother called them.

The four allies began to make quick work of the other ninjas as the elite ninja let out a panicked grunt. Leah laughed at the odd noise letting her guard down for the moment when the elite ninja landed an old fashioned punch on her cheek. Dazed, she stumbled back as the elite ninja ordered a retreat, and within seconds the ninja were gone.

Leah spit out the blood from her busted lip the elite ninja had given her, and winced when she touched it. She made an angry growl and kicked a dead Foot ninja left behind to vent. As she continued to vent at the dead body, she didn't notice her first kill hadn't really been her first kill after all. He didn't have much life in him, but he had enough to get his revenge. He grabbed his sword and painfully made his way behind the girl. He forced the thing diagonally through her calve muscle. She howled and turned to the chuckling ninja. Her eyes were wrathful as she plunged the sword into the ninja's chest multiple times. When she had released all of her anger, she sheathed her blood drunk sword and collapsed in a puddle mixed with her blood and the person who drew its blood.

"God damn it," she cursed pulling the sword from her leg with a pained groan.

She sat panting for a minute. Well, she had gotten her wish. She was definitely going to be too tired to dream tonight. Leah hung her head trying to figure out where to go from here. She had forgotten her cell phone, had no first aid kit, and was stupid as hell for letting her guard down. Her brother was right. She really didn't need to be so cocky or this happened.

Without warning, Leah's head shot up and was very alert. She knew wasn't alone, and if those Foot ninja had come back for more she would kindly oblige regardless of her current handicap. Leah forced herself up, and readied her sword.

"Show yourself. I know you are here," she demanded in a voice that spelled danger.

She only saw four shadows at first, and judging by their relaxed stance they were not aiming at hurting her. That did not mean she would relax her guard. She'd done that enough that night and seen what it got her. Her eyes nearly popped out of her skull when they stepped closer and she saw them for what they were. Surprise knocked her right on ass splashing blood spatters all over her as her sword clanged on the ground. Leah was unable to contain her gasp as her eyes went up and down all of them. Her mind was in a state of shock and her sanity refused what her eyes were clearly seeing. She had obviously lost too much blood and was hallucinating, but where had her mind got turtle hallucinations from? She really needed to visit a psychiatrist.

"Please stay calm we're not going to hurt you," one of them stated very slowly as if she were crystal about to shatter.

Leah almost jumped out of her clothes when it spoke to her. She didn't know hallucinations talked too. This was the first time she had ever lost this much blood.

"I assume I will be dying shortly," she said to the hallucination knowing that the longer she stayed put without closing the wound and letting it bleed she wouldn't last that long. Especially if she was THIS bad off.

Her hallucination frowned, "Not if we have something to with it," he replied confusion thick in his voice, "Don you better work your magic quick."

The turtle hallucination with a brown bag nodded and grunted his reply as he dropped down beside Leah. She inhaled with surprise when he touched her. The girl didn't know hallucinations could touch you either unless they were not all in her head. Her sanity was suddenly ripped from her as her head spun. Every bit of logic she knew was being dumped out of her ears. Her arm shook as she touched the one named Don's face almost in a caress. He blushed furiously as the other turtles either gasped or looked on surprised.

"You all aren't hallucinations are you," she stated her question already knowing the answer dropping her hand and staring up at the one who had spoken to her first.

"No, we are the real deal," he answered in a very matter of fact tone.

"You are the four allies aren't you," she questioned gritting her teeth as the other turtle sterilized her calve.

The turtle cocked his head to the side. It was obvious he did not know Leah and her brother's lingo.

"You four are the ones who always fight with us against the Foot," she broadened her previous question.

"That would be us," he nodded.

"Thank you for helping me and not just now but all the times you have helped my brother and I," the kunoichi thanked and bowed her head as the one called Don wrapped a bandage around her leg, "I don't know what we would have done without your aid."

They looked a little flabbergasted except one who smiled and acted like he wanted to speak, but shut his mouth when he was shoved lightly by another.

"It is an honor to fight beside enemies of the Foot. We only ask that you keep our existence a secret," the one who had been speaking to her replied.

Leah scoffed, "Only if you don't tell anyone I exist," she agreed with a wink as Don finished his doctor work.

The turtle leader nodded, "It would appear we are in the same boat," he said offering her his hand.

She couldn't help but notice he only had three fingers and had to study it for a couple of seconds before she took it. Lightening shot up her arm from his touch and her eyes widened. She didn't want to let him go, and judging by the way he was looking at her he had felt it too. Leah didn't even notice the pulsating pain being produced from her wound. She only cared about never letting this creature's hand go.

After a moment he jerked his hand back and just stared at it. She didn't blame him, but felt hurt all the same.

"I'm Leah," she told him knocking him out of his thoughts. Leah wanted to know his name, and wanted him to know hers.

He fumbled a moment with his words suddenly unsure of himself and totally different than when she first met him.

"I am Leonardo. These are my brothers Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo," Leonardo introduced finally returning to his previous self.

She bowed low to show her respect, "It is an honor to meet skilled ninjas such as you all," she replied.

"As it is always an honor to meet new friends," Leonardo said for all of them returning her bow, "But for now we must return home. I am sure we will see each other again."

"I look forward to it," Leah agreed with a nod as she watched the turtles leave and get farther and farther away from her until she could see them no longer. She sighed and felt like a lovesick puppy.

It wouldn't be possible for her to jump home, so it looked like the subway it was. Leah sighed and thought about the trouble she would be in with Lee when he found out or even already knew about her night out. A pit formed in her stomach the closer she limped home. He would definitely not be happy.

When they got back to the lair, Leo wondered what that girl had done to him. His heart ached for her and his body was full of despair at leaving her in that state. All of this at a simple touch. It wasn't normal. She couldn't be trusted. It was more than possible she was part of some trap set by the Shredder. Her fighting style matched his perfectly.

"Leo? Are you all right?" he heard Don ask him.

Leo nodded absently, "Just thinking about the girl," he explained.

Don raised a brow, "I saw the way you were looking at her," he said as Leo sighed.

"I can feel you. You pine for her, but I sense some fear." Don continued reaching his hand for Leo's shoulder, but the leader shrugged it off.

He shook his head no, infuriated. He did not want her. He wasn't going to let himself want her nor was he afraid of her. Don was out of his mind. This girl was nothing but trouble for his family, and he intended on making sure she stayed away from them.

"I am not afraid of her! And least of all do I pine for her," Leo disagreed with a large hmph.

* * *

Thanks for reading.(:


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the tmnt.

* * *

Chapter three

Leah woke up the next morning groggily. Two hours of sleep wasn't exactly the best motivator to get up in the morning. She slammed her alarm clock into the wall ultimately shutting it off. Her mind slowly began to recall the events from the previous night. Had she really met the four allies last night? Looking down at her bandage answered her question. Her mouth was tender and swollen as she yawned. Anger flooded her mind remembering where it had come from.

Lee had given a stern talking to her when she had gotten home last night. He had been worried when he saw she wasn't in bed and not answering her cell phone. She hadn't been able to tell him about meeting the four allies due to her promise to them, so when he asked about her leg she told him she had taken a first aid kit. The girl got a large pit in her stomach when she lied to her twin. They usually told each other everything.

The minute she stood up her leg screamed in protest. Leah gritted her teeth refusing to use the crutches. Her muscle needed time to repair itself before she would be much use now. Once more she cursed that Foot ninja she thought she'd killed. She limped to the bathroom and got ready for school. When she had finished, Lee suddenly whipped into her bedroom with a first aid kit and the crutches. Leah groaned when she saw them.

"Oh come on. You'll heal faster if you use them. Now give me that leg of yours," Lee said thwarting any argument she may have had.

His eyes widened, "Looks like something went completely through your leg!" he exclaimed.

Leah looked at him sheepishly, "A sword might have," she replied with a half-smile. Her lip wouldn't allow a full one.

His face fell, "Leah," he dragged her name out.

"You kids are going to be late if you don't hurry," their grandmother shouted from the kitchen. They had been living with her since the betrayal of their mother. Leah frowned remembering the awful day.

_**Flashback**_

She walked aimlessly trying to get over the mysterious death of her father. Leah had just finished patrolling the city only an hour ago and was still in uniform. She had been mourning him greatly all day. All the ninjas avoided her not wanting to get involved. As she began to walk down a random hallway she heard her mother and Master Saki talking in a nearby training room. She frowned and curiously snuck up to the slightly ajar door.

She was fifteen at the time, and had recently completed her training and was a full-fledged Foot elite ninja. Her mother had been so proud of her and Lee and even took them on their first patrol of the city. It was a tiring life. Leah would go to school, come here, train, eat, and sleep. She didn't go to sleepovers or to the movies when she had to do her duties to the organization. Her father on the other hand had allowed her to see her first movie in theaters, taken her to her first restaurant, and even let her eat sweets. And now that was gone. Tears stung her eyes. All she had now was the Foot clan, her birthright according to her mother. It had already been planned that once her mother reached the point that she could no longer fight Leah would take over being the leader of the elite ninja.

"You took care of the job last night?" Master Saki asked my mother.

Leah could picture her mother bowing, "Yes, Master, I assure you James Paine died last night. The news was delivered to the twins this morning," she explained.

The girl's heart stopped beating and her breath caught in her chest. Her mother had killed him. Leah's sudden anger began to slowly turn into an inferno of hate. Her eyes began to glow unknown to her. A strange feeling exploded from her body as light bulbs burst, windows cracked, and the door flew off the hinges. She just wanted to scream at the world about how unfair it was. Why couldn't she just have a normal life?

Master Saki's eyes widened and pointed at her, "The girl, Mallory! The girl must have overheard us!" he shouted as her mother's eyes widened and she took off at Leah.

The girl dodged her mother and ran for the elevator heading straight for her brother. The second she reached his room she banged on the door urgently when Lee's tear stained face opened the door. He sniffed and looked alarmed at his sister's expression.

"Leah-," she cut him off.

"We need to go right now! Mom killed him! She did it! She did it!" Leah wailed repeating 'she did it' over and over.

Her brother's face darkened and he nodded. They ran for the exit, but the alarm was suddenly raised informing everyone in the organization not to let them leave. Everything was beginning to close and lock, and the Foot building was instantly crawling with ninja looking for them. The twins stuck to the shadows until finding an open vent. Leah knocked the security camera sideways obscuring its vision of them as they left the Foot headquarters hopefully never to return.

Once out the twins searched for their father's relatives, and eventually found their grandmother's doorstep after a week on the streets. She had gladly taken them in being what was left of her son. Their grandmother, Jan, was going by her maiden name due to the horrible divorce from their grandfather, and made her hard to track by the Foot clan. Leah and her brother weren't stupid. They would come after the siblings, but the two had a few tricks up their sleeves. Doing a little undercover work being the elite ninjas they were, they destroyed their own documents and wrote up some more claiming to be bastard children from their father's dead sister.

Leah was now Andrea Maria Walton and Lee became Lance James Walton. The twins even went as far as to make each other a year apart with Leah being the oldest, and chose different birthdays. They were using the organization's tricks against them. Their grandmother handled the rest adopting them. Jan had even decided to move out of her cozy apartment, and move into the suburbs to hide them even further. She signed the two up for the nearby high school, and the rest was history. Lee Alton Paine and Leah Alice Paine disappeared off the earth.

_**End Flashback**_

Leah shook the memory from her brain for a more positive thought. Her and Lee's eighteenth birthday was coming up meaning it had been nearly three years since they began their war on the organization. It was exciting, but they weren't going to celebrate it. The twins were very dedicated to their fake lives. Leah didn't want to give the Foot any suspicion about who they really were.

"We will be on our way shortly, Grandma, Andrea has some boo-boos from sneaking out last night," Lee replied wrapping up the hideous wound and handing Leah the crutches.

He scowled at her, "Use them. We need to be back out fighting the Foot asap," he said as she sighed. She knew he was right.

On the way out their grandmother pestered Leah about her lip and leg for a moment, and in order to distract her Leah asked her how work had been that night. Jan worked third shift and was only a couple of years from retirement. Something the old women made mention of frequently.

The school day went by lazily with Leah nearly falling asleep in each class, but she knew she needed to be there. The girl wanted her diploma. She was surprised that they hadn't done an investigation on physical abuse yet, but maybe the excuse of being an extreme skateboarder worked. Most of her day, she daydreamed about the four allies, and hoping to get to see them again in particular Leonardo. Leah's heart swelled at the thought of him. The minute school let out Leah was attacked by Jessica.

The girl was probably her closest friend. Jessica had natural wavy brunette hair, but dyed it blonde. Her roots were showing and she always wore too much make-up. She was very popular in the school, and Leah had a feeling she only hung around with her to get at her brother. It was no use though. Lee didn't date.

"Andrea! Hi, wait up!" Jessica called after her trying her best to get to Leah as her stilettos stuck into the grass.

"What's going on Jessica?" the kunoichi asked maneuvering her crutches so she wouldn't crush Jessica's toes.

"Just the usual ya know? Girls want to start drama right before we leave high school," she replied smacking on some minty gum.

Leah chuckled. She didn't know what was ever going on with that girl or even how she got so much 'drama'. Lee was waiting for her by the car and raised a brow at his twin's companion. She usually didn't walk with Leah to her car.

"Hi Lance!" she hollered at him waving frantically. He half-smiled trying to appear nice and did a small wave back.

Leah could see where girls would be interested in her brother and not just girls either. The football coach begged to have him. It was obvious why. Lee was tall, muscular, had a deep voice, and looked straight out of a James Bond movie with all his protruding scars. It was obvious he could take a hit. The hook he had with the ladies though was his mysterious act not to mention that with each girl he declined the more they chased him wanting to be the first girl to have ever achieved to be his girlfriend.

He glared at his sister and all she could do was shrug, "Well Jessica I'll see you later. I hope you do well with your problem," Leah said trying to get rid of her for Lee's sake.

"Oh well it was nice seeing you, girl. And you to Lance," she answered turning and making sure her ass was plenty noticeable as she sashayed off.

"I wish you hadn't done that," he complained making a fake pained face after helping his sister into the car.

"Hey, it's not my fault she followed me, besides it'll only be a week left before she graduates," Leah explained as they headed home.

"And you too, don't forget that," Lee added with a smile. The only consequence of pretending to be a year older than Lee was not getting to graduate together.

Leah smiled, "Yeah, I only wish you were graduating with me," she replied.

"The price of secrecy is worth waiting the extra year," Lee stated fiercely.

"Want to do some training when we get home if you are up too it?" he asked changing the subject seeing my downcast eyes.

Leah smirked at him, "Please, I bet I could still kick your ass," she taunted her brother as he laughed.

"You really need to be more humble. Always so cocky," he replied as he turned onto their street.

"I know, I know. I wouldn't be in this predicament if I weren't so cocky," the girl agreed reluctantly.

After her training with Lee, she worked on her homework, and by the time she was finished it was time for supper. Leah cursed calculus for being so hard and went to eat. Conversation at the dinner table revolved about her night out, and scolding from both her grandmother and brother. It got to the point where she just wanted to go to her room, so she hurriedly finished and almost ran to her room to get away from the nagging. She meditated trying to get her mind settled before bed so that maybe she could sleep without her plaguing nightmares. She sighed crawling into her bed.

Leah was suddenly thrust onto the roof of the Foot clan's headquarters. A large battle was ensuring with the turtles, Lee, and a lot of Foot ninjas. Her dream was suddenly nothing but the blackest dark and pain. So much pain she couldn't hold it in. She felt her body explode and a piercing scream rang in the darkness. Leah woke up with a start almost flipping off her bed.

The girl sat up letting her feet dangle off the bed and ran her hands over her face letting out a groan. Her nightmare was getting stronger. So much stronger now she even felt the pain after she woke up. She needed to go jumping and forget the dream, but with her handicap it wouldn't be possible. Leah decided she could still walk though. Taking the subway to good old NYC, she began her walk by merging with the night crowd on the streets. She noticed her limp wasn't as bad as it had been that morning, and decided to try jumping.

Blending into the shadows, the girl managed to grab onto a fire escape and climbed up to the roof. She rubbed her hands together nervously as she prepared for the jump. It was the moment of truth. Leah took off at a quick sprint and jumped loving the feel of freedom from the ground and the warm May air until she came crashing down. Her muscle wasn't yet prepared enough for the jump and was unable to hold her weight as it came down. It buckled and she fell hard scratching up the left side of her body.

A loud moan escaped her broken lip.

"That was a pretty stupid idea if ya ask me," an unknown voice stated its tone amused.

Leah's eyes widened. She wasn't prepared for a fight, and didn't even have her weapon. Adrenaline pooled throughout her body, and with its help she managed to instantly pull herself up not even feeling the pain she was in a second ago. Even without her weapon she could still defeat whoever this was. Hand to hand was her second best fighting technique. But when she set her eyes on the owner of the unknown voice she relaxed.

* * *

Thanks for reading.(:


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the tmnt.

* * *

Chapter four

Raph watched the girl jump much to his horror. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours since she had received her wound. He saw her crash and burn cringing as her body scraped across the roof. Times like that made him happy to have a shell. The brawny turtle knew Leo had banned them from seeing her, but what did Leo know. He was just a paranoid bastard. The girl felt pure and trustworthy, and Raph couldn't fathom why Leo would think otherwise.

Even battered up like she was, the female was stunning. In fact, to Raph the protruding scars on her arms and legs made her even more attractive. She had soft brown hair despite her hard body with silver flecks randomly spread throughout it. Her eyes were deep blue and determination flourished in them. The kunoichi's body was so toned he couldn't imagine a single fat cell was on it, but of course with her life style he imagined it was necessary. She was around 5 '1" and very pale but she made it look good. Her lips were full and her busted lip just made them look abnormally large. High cheekbones made the girl's face look edgy and strong.

"That was a pretty stupid idea if ya ask me," he told her stepping out of the shadows with a smirk.

Her body went rigid and she was up and ready to fight him if she needed to. He was impressed and raised his hands up in surrender. She relaxed once she saw it was him.

She sighed, "I know. I just feel so useless. Raphael was it?" her smooth mezzo-soprano voice replied sticking her hand out.

"I didn't exactly get the introduction I was hoping for the first time we met," she explained as he took her hand and nodded.

"I'm Leah," she introduced herself smiling, "And it is nice to OFFICALLY meet you."

Raph chuckled at her emphases on officially; "Yeah, Leo can be a hard ass sometimes," Raph said understanding her exact meaning.

"I've noticed. Where is Leo anyways? I always thought you turtles traveled in a pack," Leah asked curiously.

Raph scoffed, "Fuck Leo. He thinks he is so high and mighty. Our _fearless leader_," he replied suddenly angry making 'fearless leader' into an insult.

"I take it you two don't get along to well?" she smiled at his sudden emotion.

Raph hesitated for a moment, "If he wasn't so god damn controlling! Ya know by his orders we ain't even supposed ta even be talking to ya," he explained furiously.

Raph noticed Leah's facial expression change. She was hurt by his words or rather Leo's decree. He hadn't done anything to her. This was all Leo. He shook his head. Who was he trying to kid? He felt bad for upsetting her.

He watched as she composed herself, "Regardless of his feelings towards me, it is unwise to fight against your family. You never know how long you have them for," she finally said to him a hint of emotion in her voice.

He could tell she was talking from experience. As far as he knew there could have been more than just her and the other guy that fought against the Foot. She really opened his eyes up on that statement and not just by the words but by the way she said them. He let out a great sigh his temper vanishing.

"Maybe yer right, but Leo is still a dumbass for not trustin' ya. As far as I'm concerned you are definitely a friend to us or me at least," Raph carried on.

She smiled sadly, "It's nice to have a friend," she told him.

This struck his heart. Did she not have any friends? Surely she did. She had too. Raph couldn't understand how someone like Leah did not have a friend. Even he had Casey. He suddenly found himself wanting her. He wanted to take her under his arm and tell her not to worry that he would take care of her.

"Are you trying to tell me you haven't got any friends?" he replied astonished.

She scoffed, "Not any true friends. Technically, I don't even exist. If someone saw me on the side of the street they would call me Andrea, the normal part of me that does not fight the Foot, stay out late, and train relentlessly. She is just a normal teenager," Leah explained twisting a lose thread on her shirt.

"But that's not you is it," Raph replied understanding what she meant.

"Bingo," she sighed, "But that is how it must be."

Before Raph could get any deeper into the subject, he heard Mikey shouting his name. Raph groaned and ran a hand down his face. He knew Leo was looking for him. They had gotten into a small fight earlier about his continuous tardiness to training. Leah looked at him curiously, but he waved her off.

"It's only Mikey," he explained easing her a little.

Mikey didn't take that long to reach them. When he got there he seemed surprised to see Leah there, but smiled and winked at her new friend. It made her feel uncomfortable. She could tell Raph had some kind of affection towards her, but had ignored it. She enjoyed talking to him, and didn't want to make it awkward by saying she wasn't interested in him. Leah watched as Raph in turn glared at the new turtle.

"Hey Raph, whatcha doing?" Mikey asked mischievously.

"Cut it out Mikey," Raph warned annoyed.

Leah blew some of her hair out of her face and yawned trying to look casual, but it still got the turtles attention. Both Mikey and Raph turned to look at her making her want to hide from them.

"You're up way past your bedtime," Mikey joked smiling. Leah noticed he was the one who was smiling at her when she first met the turtles.

Leah returned his smile and stuck out her hand, "I'm Leah, I never really got to introduce myself properly when we first met," she tacked on seeing his confusion.

"Oh, I'm Mikey, pleasure to meet you," he replied shaking her hand. She still couldn't get used to the fact that they only had three fingers.

After the introduction, Mikey got a more serious look on his face and turned to Raph, "Dude, Leo's looking for you, and with the way you pissed him off earlier he really isn't going to like this," he explained trying to keep his voice low probably in an effort not to offend her.

She knew what he was talking about. Leo didn't want to see her or any of them to see her. Her heart hurt and her body sagged at the thought that he didn't want her. She had always wondered what the term 'love hurts' meant because she loved her family all the time and it never hurt her. But now she realized what it meant. She wondered what was wrong with her as Mikey and Raph talked in the background, but before she could determine anything Leah heard light footsteps coming her way.

Leah looked around as Mikey and Raph cut themselves off. Raph cursed and Mikey groaned. Leah could only assume Leo was coming this way. Her emotions were suddenly scattered. She was giddy to see him, but scared to see his reaction to her. She was already upset, and this meeting could end in her tears.

"Raph!" Leonardo called angrily with Don flanking him as they came into sight.

Leah winced as his eyes flashed a disapproving scowl her way, and at that moment she could have hated him. He had dishonored her by lying to her last night, basically telling her that her honor meant nothing, and slowly breaking her heart. She wanted to lash out at him, but kept her cool. A true kunoichi kept her emotions in control.

"What?" Raph retorted as Leo's nose flared.

"Raph you have disobeyed orders more than once tonight," Leo explained throwing her a hateful glance.

That did it for her. She needed to get away from here. Doing her best she backed into the shadows, and let silent tears slide down her face. What was wrong with her? She began beating herself up emotionally. Why did she have to meet the turtles? She would have been just fine with just fighting with her unknown allies, but then she wouldn't have met her first friend. Leah sighed as she slipped down the fire escape without a noise and wiped the snot off from under her nose. What would it take for Leo to accept her?

She woke up the next morning with a headache and slammed her hand on the alarm clock. Leah was honestly surprised the thing hadn't broken yet from all the abuse it went through. She pulled her half-dead body up with a loud groan. The girl was depressed from the previous night, but planned on hiding it from her brother. She got ready for school as Lee came into her room with the first aid kit and crutches. He frowned when he saw his sister.

"You went out without me again," he stated disappointedly.

Her eyes widened, "How do you know?" she asked as he touched her skinned up arm.

Leah had forgotten about that, "My nightmares Lee! They are getting worse, and my only outlet is going out. I just can't lie in bed and think about them," she defended herself.

"Next time would you please take me with you? You are wounded, and I would hate myself if I lost you," he replied hopefully.

She sighed knowing she worried her brother to death, but she didn't want to take him with her. The girl needed time to herself besides she could take care of herself, so she refrained from answering him and instead changed the subject.

"Look my wound is actually looking better," she said brightly pointing to it.

Sure enough all that was left of it was a slender scab. Her brother's eyes widened, "Wow, that healed quick. I thought it would take at least two weeks before it would even look that good. It must not have been as bad as you said," he answered her feeling the scab and raising a brow.

"Still use the crutches though. We still don't need the wound reopening," he stated handing her the crutches.

They told their grandmother bye, and headed to school. The twins were surprised to see Jessica there waiting for them. Lee groaned and scowled at Leah who could only shrug. She watched him sigh as they got out of the car. Jessica waved at them.

"Hi Andrea, Lance!" she called walking up to them in her pumps.

"Hey Jessica," Leah replied nicely, looking over at Lee to make sure he spoke. He gave a slight shake of his head and took off ahead of them.

Jessica did a little sigh, but walked with her. The blonde began chatting away about the recent gossip and drama. Leah hardly kept up with it, and only asked an occasional question to appear interested. The kunoichi's school day was uneventful as usual. It went by so slow Leah could hardly believe there was an end to it and to make matters worse her mind constantly wondered back to Leo's furious face. She could hardly focus on anything her teachers said. The girl was more than happy when the final bell rang. On the way back to the car Jessica walked with the twins much to Lee's discomfort.

"So, Andrea, who's the guy?" Jessica suddenly asked catching Leah off-guard.

"What?" she exasperated surprised as Jessica raised a brow along with Lee.

"I saw you in French class today. Don't think I do not know what it looks like when a guy dumps a girl, and just know I'm here for you, girl," Jessica replied confidently.

"Uh, well, thanks, Jessica," Leah managed to squeak out. Did she really look so miserable?

"Anytime, just let me give Lance my number since you've got your hands full," she explained as Leah fought to roll her eyes. She realized now Jessica's true intent.

When the twins finally managed to get into the car Lee stared at Leah, "So, who is the guy?" he questioned, "Is he the reason behind your outings?"

Leah could tell he was getting angry, "No, I'm not seeing anyone! I have told you the truth. I'm just tired from not getting enough sleep. I'm sure that was just one of Jessica's schemes to give you her number," Lee's twin replied as he relaxed a little.

"Want to go with me to the gym?" he asked curiously as she nodded in return.

There wasn't much conversation after that as Lee drove into the gym parking lot. She couldn't do much running on the treadmill as Lee had, but she did still lift her weights. Leg strength had nothing to do with that. The girl could lift as much as one-hundred and forty five pounds without a problem, and her brother lifted about two-hundred and fifty.

It was dusk when they left for dinner, and after Leah did some meditating she decided to give sleeping a try. The girl was asleep before her head hit the pillow, and she was thrust into the world of her nightmare. She had just managed to rescue her brother when a lightening sharp pain woke her up with a piercing scream.

She just laid there for a second unsure if she had woken Lee up. After not hearing any movement for ten minutes she assumed he was still asleep. Leah stood up and hardly felt any pain from her leg. She grinned and grabbed her sword and made sure she had her cell phone this time. Leah was going jumping.

* * *

Thanks for reading.(:


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the tmnt.

* * *

Chapter five

Leah hummed to herself as she hopped across building tops. To feel the warm air on her face was worth the chance of reopening her wound, but she barely noticed the pain. She just felt a sting every now and then. Leah laughed from the exciting rush of adrenaline. After a few more jumps she had to stop for breath. Her throat felt like sandpaper, but that didn't mean she was ready to turn in for the night. She needed this. As she rested her hands on her knees she just happened to look down into an ally.

Jessica was walking down it, and Leah's smile turned upside down. The blonde must have been coming home from a nearby club judging by her clothing. Jessica didn't see the group of men a little ways down the small path, and Leah cursed knowing that Andrea's friend wouldn't stand a chance against them. Leah's mind went into overdrive for a moment. She couldn't let Jessica know who she really was, but Leah couldn't let her friend die either. The kunoichi stopped panicking, and came to a solution. She would not see her friend die.

The twin began to hop criss-cross style between the close buildings, and grunted when she hit the ground. Her leg didn't like that too much. Leah could hear the men cackle taking her mind off the injury as Jessica tried to defend herself. The ninja scowled and held herself in place. She still had the element of surprise.

"Let's have a look in that purse of yours," one man declared laughing.

"You can have the purse. I just want a look at that body," another one replied as a chorus of laughter echoed between the buildings.

Leah almost exploded with anger and gritted her teeth. She hated these men, the kind that would violate a woman without even caring that he scarred her for life. The girl couldn't hold back any longer. She needed to teach these low-lives a lesson.

She started off confusing them by pulling one into the shadows and knocking him out with one good punch to the nose. It worked a little too well. The men were instantly panicking except one, Leah noticed. The one who had wanted Jessica's purse was on high alert, and trying to calm his friends down.

Leah smiled. This was how she liked her prey, confused and scattered. It was easy pickings as she flew at the rapist kicking him directly in the mouth. She watched as the teeth and blood went flying. He howled falling to the ground clutching his face. The kunoichi felt another one coming up behind her, and ducked to avoid his attack countering him by elbowing him in the stomach. He doubled over trying to find his breath. The girl had no mercy on him as her foot came smashing down on his leg, and a sickening crack ensured afterward. He screamed like a little girl before his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

The ones that could make a break for it did, but the others were unconscious. Jessica just stared at her with wide, tear-stained eyes as Leah offered Jessica her hand. The blonde took a moment to stare at her.

"A-Andrea!" she exclaimed and then everything went horribly wrong.

Right as Leah was about to tell her friend she was dreaming and knock her out she felt something cold and sharp on her neck as her body was pulled into a killer's embrace.

"Get against the wall, and I'll think about not killing your friend. If you try to leave, I'll kill her," a voice declared as Jessica obeyed the haunting voice behind Leah.

The ninja recognized him as the one who had wanted Jessica's purse. Once more her cockiness had gotten the better of her. If she had stayed alert and focused this would have never happened. She would have sensed the guy before he even got close enough to touch her.

"Now give me all the money in your purse," he continued as Jessica began sobbing and pulling out only a ten dollar bill and a few ones.

The man just stared in disbelief, "What the fuck? Could have sworn strippers made more than that," he said suspiciously eyeing Jessica like she was the criminal.

Jessica's eyes widened offended, "I'm not a stripper!" she exclaimed.

If Leah's life wasn't in the balance she might have laughed. If this didn't wake Jessica up that she dressed like a whore, then Leah didn't know what would. Suddenly, much to Leah's relief she saw movement in the shadows. Leah almost laughed. If she wasn't the luckiest damn person on this Earth, she didn't know who was. The killer noticed her grin and took it out of context.

"Bad move to laugh at someone with a knife at your throat. It's a shame though, to kill something as pretty as you," he stated stroking her hair. Leah winced and wished he'd rather kill her.

The minute he started sliding the knife across her throat, he was attacked. In his confusion he managed to lightly slit her throat, but she was alive and that was what mattered to her. Leah soon learned it was Raph who had saved her, and he was pissed.

"Think it's fun to pick on women, huh," Raph's gruff, angry voice growled.

The criminal was trying to run away from Raph terrified. Leah didn't know if it was because Raph was a turtle or if he was legitimately concerned for his life. Regardless, Raph beat the pulp out of the guy in a bloody rage. When the brawny turtle was done, he had literally rearranged the guy's face as he laid there half-dead.

Mikey had appeared next to Leah with a grin, "Pretty sure that guy isn't going to be able to walk ever again," he stated as Raph walked up to them.

"You're telling me," Leah replied coughing as a sharp pain traveled up her throat and blood spattered on her hand and dripped down her neck. Leah held her throat with one hand.

Raph and Mikey both frowned, but Leah waved them off and looked at Jessica. She was completely out cold. Leah went over to find out where she lived by grabbing her wallet and finding her driver's license. The kunoichi was surprised to learn she lived in the apartment building her grandmother used to live in. Leah sighed as the taste of blood was thick in her mouth. She was going to have to take Jessica home.

"Leah, ya really need some medical attention," Raph said concern deep in his voice as he reached one of his strange hands towards her.

"I can't just leave her," Leah replied with determination turning from Raph's hand.

"Let me take her," Mikey suddenly volunteered.

Leah just stared at him for a moment wondering if she should let him take her.

"Trust me," Mikey added flashing a grin at her.

She smiled back, those two words doing it for her. Leah would give him her trust something she wanted so desperately from Leo, and would hate to make anyone go through the torture she was.

"Alright, but if I hear or find out you did anything to her I'll hunt you down like a dog," Leah threatened with a semi-joking smile.

"Understood, Cap'n," he replied with a small salute picking up the unconscious blonde.

Leah told him where she lived as he waved and took off. She coughed up a little more blood and felt the blood trickling across her fingers. Feeling the small wound, she found it shallow, but knew it still required bandaging and sterilizing or it could kill her. Letting it continue to bleed out wasn't an option.

Raph couldn't believe how lucky he and Mikey had been to stumble upon Leah like that. He was angry at the man who had hurt her, and shaking so bad when he thought about what would have happened if he had not have happened by. He blew out a sigh of relief that she was safe and alive for now. He knew April's wasn't far from here, and that she would help Leah. Jesus, if he took her back to the lair Leo would have a heart attack.

"Come on, Mikey'll meet us at one of our friend's places. I'm gonna take ya ovah there ta get ya some help," he informed her.

She was in bad shape. Her face was as white as a ghost and her eyes were half-opened. It was obvious she wasn't used to being helped by strangers, and took her a minute to reply. Raph grunted. Like she had a choice, Raph was going to fix her up even if he had to take her fighting. He reached to take her in his arms, but she moved out of his reach. He sighed.

"Leah, come on now. We need to bandage you up, and where we are going I'm afraid you'll fall. Please trust me," he begged reaching out to her again, and this time she slumped into his arms.

The turtle frowned realizing then that she didn't share any similar feelings for him. He sighed again, and walked over kicking open a nearby manhole.

"Wait, are we going into the sewer?" she exclaimed a look of terror on her face. He smiled at her to reassure her.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I won't let any of the sewer monsters get ya," he joked as she raised a brow and smiled back at him.

"Alright, I trust you, but if we get eaten," she replied as they hoped down the manhole.

Raph chuckled, "I won't let ya get eaten," he assured her.

Suddenly Leah began to panic and not just panic, but frantically trying to get closer to him. He nearly panicked himself as he searched for any kind of threat, but he couldn't find anything. Raph looked down into Leah's fearful face.

"I was just kiddin' about the sewer monsters. I swear they don't exist," he said confused.

She pointed at a large number of rats, "I'm just super afraid of rats," she explained sickly.

The turtle wondered to himself what would happen if she ever met Master Splinter. Raph chuckled earning a punch in the shell.

He raised a brow, "No need for violence now," he joked as she rolled her almost closed eyes.

Raph almost cursed at how bad off she was, but April's was right around the corner. As soon as he popped open the manhole, Mikey was already there waiting for them. His face fell slightly when he saw Leah. She had downgraded a lot in the past ten minutes.

"April's ready for us, and Casey is here too. He can help," Mikey explained as Raph rushed Leah into the shop.

"My God, she's as pale as a ghost!" April exclaimed when she saw the girl.

The shop owner gestured for Raph to set her down on the couch. She was already passed out when he set her down. Raph cursed silently wondering if she would survive, but she continued to breathe as they worked relentlessly on her neck. When everything was finished, she was alive and fast asleep. She would live.

"Damn, Raph, that girl's got some fight in her," Casey stated as Raph cleaned the dried blood from her chest.

"Thank God for that too," Raph replied quietly not wanting to wake her up, his anxious mood gone.

Mikey let out a relieved laugh, "I think she was just really tired," he explained.

April nodded her agreement, "I see her sometimes walking by the shop, I thought I recognized her somewhere, but I would guess she gets maybe a few hours of sleep a night," she said staring at Leah.

"Who is she, Raph? I mean what drives her, not just her name," Casey asked and shook his head as Raph told him her name.

"Leo seems ta be convinced she's part of the Foot, but if that were true she has long since left," he replied frowning at Casey's surprised face.

"It's obvious she has something to do with the Foot. I'm almost certain she used to be one of them, aw come on Raph," Mikey started but a glare from Raph stopped him.

"She ain't one of them," he said loyally as Mikey shook both his hands at him.

"Lemme finish! Jeez Raph, she's not one of them. It's obvious by how hard she fights them. I mean she's like a freakin' animal when she fights, but her style is exactly like the Foot's. Now I know that Leah is a friend and you know that she's a friend, but Leo doesn't and we are gonna have to find some way to make him realize that," Mikey finished as Raph nodded.

Mikey was right. They had to figure something out, so that Leo could see the girl inside instead of the girl he thought was a Foot ninja.

* * *

Thanks for reading.(:


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the tmnt.

* * *

Chapter six

Leah was lost in the Foot headquarters. All she remembered what she was with Raph and he was taking care of her, but now she was alone. Tears stung her eyes. Something was very wrong. Instantly her surroundings shifted, and she began fighting and felt like she had been for a while. Her body was on the verge of collapsing. Lee was fighting a little ways away from her alone. She called out to him, but he didn't hear her. He was being overwhelmed.

"Lee!" she shouted again as tears ran down her face knowing she couldn't save him.

A sword suddenly went through his chest as Leah fell to her knees. Blood poured out of his mouth as his body fell to the ground. It seemed like slow motion to her when her anger spiked, and she exploded literally. Anyone that was near her was blasted away from her as she ran at the man who had killed her brother. A sob escaped her lips when she saw it was her own Master Tanemura.

"Noooo," she cried when something began growing in her chest.

A pain like nothing she had ever experienced was expanding almost stretching her chest open. It must be the emotional shock of her brother's death she reasoned. She had never hurt this bad even when her father had passed. It continued expanding to the point where she could no longer keep her scream bottled up. The pain began taking over her body going throughout her veins, and attaching to her bones. This was it; she was going to die.

Leah jumped awake almost falling off the couch. Tears had been falling from her eyes as she slept, and she couldn't stop them from falling. Soon they erupted into full blown sobs that she could not control. This had been the first dream where she hadn't saved Lee. Looking around, she had no clue where she was when she remembered bits and pieces of the previous night. Raph had brought her here because of her neck. She brought her hand up to it and found it didn't hurt.

"Oh my God! Are you alright?" a woman exclaimed as she rushed towards Leah, "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Leah hiccupped out as the woman sat next to her and handed her a box of tissues.

"Then may I ask what was wrong?" she pressed worriedly while the girl blew her nose and wiped her eyes.

The kunoichi just shook her head, "It was just a nightmare," Leah explained.

"Want to talk about it?" she offered as Leah just shook her head again.

The woman sighed obviously wishing that the girl would confide in her, "By the way I'm April, and if you ever need to talk I'm right here," she offered getting up to contend with something in the kitchen.

Leah just laid back on the couch when she heard someone coming up the steps. Instinct drove her to get up and be ready to fight, but a headache drove her back down. She relaxed when she saw it was Mikey. When he saw her, he frowned.

"What's the matter dudette?" he questioned plopping down next to her.

Leah sighed, "Just my nightmares getting the better of me. I can be near death and not be frightened, but get me after a nightmare and I'm all terrified," she joked with a half-smile.

"I know how that can be. After a monster marathon on tv, I won't sleep a wink!" Mikey replied as she laughed.

"I think I could survive a monster marathon," she stated raising a brow at him while he shrugged.

"Then you must have some serious nightmare on your hands," he commended in amazement.

"Yeah, there is so much pain in my nightmare, that even afterwards when I wake up it's still in my bones," Leah tried to explain feeling her bones in her arms through her skin to demonstrate.

Mikey's eyes widened a little, "Never heard of that before," he said.

"Nobody has," she lamented when Mikey suddenly snapped his fingers.

"I just remembered why I came up here! Your brother called your cell and came by. He was very worried about you. April told him she found you bleeding in an alley beside her shop," Mikey told her.

Leah's face drained of color, "He didn't seem mad did he?" she asked.

Mikey scowled, "Why would he, I mean he wasn't, but why would he? Is he abusive?" Mikey inquired suddenly looking serious.

"No, no!" she exclaimed, "He just gets upset when I put myself in harm's way and he isn't there to help."

She had completely forgotten about her brother and school as a matter of fact. The girl felt like she wanted to throw up, but swallowed and tried to relax her tense body. Lee would be furious with her when she saw him. She nearly groaned thinking about all the scolding and bashing she would get from her family, but she couldn't blame them. She had almost died last night. As much as she dreaded going home though, she needed to.

Mikey relaxed a little, "Good, not sure what me and Raph would do if he was," he replied.

"Where is Raph?" she asked his brother curiously. She wanted to see him before she left.

He cocked his head to the side, "He wanted to come make sure you were okay, but he is in the middle of a training session with our master right now," the turtle explained.

"Oh, well, thank you for your hospitality, but I would like to go assure my brother I'm okay," Leah replied a little disappointed.

She got up and felt a small throbbing in her head. Her headache was receding much to her relief. Leah sighed and left April's shop after a goodbye to both April and Mikey. She was anxious to remove her bandage from her neck. The minute she was clear of anyone, she hopped on a nearby roof. The girl ripped the cloth off her neck and ran a hand around her throat. Surprise gripped her chest.

"See April didn't I tell you she was pretty," Mikey taunted the shopkeeper as she fiddled with the dishes.

April laughed, "I'll admit the girl is absolutely gorgeous," she replied, "Just as long as Casey keeps his eyes off of her we'll get along."

Mikey chuckled, "You know I think Leo might have a serious thing for her too, not just Raph," he stated sitting in a dining chair.

"Really? From what I heard last night I could have sworn he wanted nothing to do with her," April responded curiously.

"I think he would like to believe he does, but I can feel his interest in her. We all have a little interest in her. It's just Raph makes it more open. You know, it's not often you see a pretty girl who also fights the Foot and knows ninjutsu," Mikey explained with a grin.

April seemed surprised, "You mean you all like her?" she asked.

Mikey laughed, "We are all guys you know, and like I said before she knows ninjutsu. It's every guy ninjas dream to find a girl ninja," he joked.

April only rolled her eyes, "I just wonder why she was so upset earlier," April stated.

Mikey's eyebrows went down in confusion, "That's a good question. I was hoping you could tell me. All I got out of her was her dream hurt," he replied.

When Leah got home, she went through her bedroom window instead of the front door for fear of facing a worried grandmother. She immediately headed for the bathroom mirror. Gasping at her reflection, she traced her neck where the cut had been. There wasn't even a scar left just perfect skin. Leah nearly panicked and that's when she felt Lee. He was home and instantly at the bathroom door.

"Leah, what's wrong!" he yelled worried.

Leah could only stare at him for a moment before answering, "Lee, find one injury on my body," she dared him calmly.

She watched him search and look back at her wide-eyed, "There isn't any," he whispered, "But your leg should still be healing! How can this be?"

"I wish I knew," Leah sighed continuing to stare into the mirror when something else caught her attention.

"Lee? Is it just me or am I am I graying?" she asked pulling out a few strands of her hair, "What is wrong with me?"

He shook his head and proceeded to pace. Lee always paced when he was thinking. In fact, his carpet was so worn that you could have sworn multiple people lived in there. Suddenly a light bulb went off in Leah's brain. Since they couldn't find an injury, then they would have to make one.

"Lee, I got an idea. Just cut me re-" Leah began as she headed to her room.

"NO," Lee cut her off strictly following her.

She frowned at him, "We have to get to the bottom of this! Remember the rumors from when we were kids. Maybe there is something to them," Leah replied as Lee sighed.

"God damn it, Leah! I do my best to protect you. I'll never hurt you," he answered his eyes flared up in determination.

"I'm not asking you to kill me! Come on, Lee, quit being all dramatic," Leah demanded angrily.

He glared at her, "I won't do it. Maybe we can take you to a doctor or something," he reasoned as Leah's eyes widened.

"And what if this is some genetic experiment of the Foot's, and they are tracking the medical records for a case just like mine," Leah replied shaking her head, "Don't lose your head, Lee."

He growled, "I just can't do it, Leah," he settled.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll do it," she decided reaching for her sword when Lee grabbed her wrist before it could get near it.

"I'll do it. I won't let you hurt yourself," he resigned sadly.

"Thanks brother," she said with a low bow.

"You are not welcome," he spat grabbing her sword.

She felt awful for making her brother do this. Leah knew of his fierce dedication to keep her safe, and that this was a huge blow at his pride. She took in a deep breath as he prepared to wound her. The girl stuck her arm out willingly, and he grunted in disapproval. Finally, he took the sword and sliced it clean through her arm. She gasped, but the pain didn't last long. In fact, it felt almost numb.

She and Lee watched as the skin began to mend itself together as if in fast-forward. What should have taken a week to heal was taking mere minutes. The twins were speechless when all that was left was a small line of blood. The skin was just as perfect as it had been before the cut. The twins looked at each other in amazement.

"The rumors were true," Lee whispered and then struck the sword across his own arm and cringed.

"Lee!" she shouted in surprise when blood went everywhere. They both watched his skin, but nothing happened.

"I guess it doesn't work on me," he discovered going to the medicine cabinet.

* * *

Thanks for reading.(:


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the tmnt.

* * *

Chapter seven

Raph had been stuck with Master Splinter all morning training to make up for being late to previous lessons. He had wanted to go with Mikey to see how Leah was doing when he was caught by Leo. Leo could make him so mad, and if it wasn't for Master Splinter being right there waiting, Raph would have gladly told Leo to buzz off. Thankfully though it was almost time for normal lessons and he would be free. Right as the thought passed his mind, his brothers came into the dojo as if on cue. The brawny turtle waited impatiently to talk to Mikey.

Master Splinter started them off learning a flip, but had to specialize it with each weapon. Don was having the hardest time due to his bo staff being too large for the move to work well, but when Master Splinter attempted it, the move flowed gracefully causing Don to sigh. Raph was thankful he had chosen his sais. When it was time for sparring, Raph instantly chose Mikey to pair up with.

"How is she Mikey?" Raph asked as he made the first attack.

Mikey dodged the move, "She got up and left like she was perfectly healthy," his brother replied countering.

Raph blocked the move, and looked at Mikey confused. She should have been recovering for at least two weeks because of the loss of blood. He was grateful that she was safe, but that was just abnormal. Raph knew how long it took to recover. Lord knew he'd been in her shoes before several times. Maybe she was just trying to seem tough, and pretend like nothing was wrong. He'd seen her hurt herself before.

"Are you sure she was perfectly healthy?" Raph asked skeptically parrying one of Mikey's blows.

"She didn't let on that she was hurting. Bro, think she's a super hero?" Mikey gasped as Raph got a good hit on Mikey's chest.

"Knock it off, Mikey," Raph replied rolling his eyes.

Leo frowned barely paying attention to Don or sparring. He just made enough effort to look like he was attentive. The turtle had mastered this move already, and Don was struggling to make it work so it wasn't hard to do. He'd been listening to Raph and Mikey's conversation, and it infuriated him. They had both been helping that girl against his orders.

The leader shook his head. Maybe Raph had been right and she wasn't their enemy. He hadn't really given her much of a chance after that touch. Leo sighed as longing filled his chest. Perhaps her being part of the Foot clan had been all in his head then that touch hadn't been something conceived by the Foot, and maybe he really had feelings for her. Feelings he had been trying to compress since first having them.

He grunted and took out his frustration on an all-out kick to Don in the chest sending his brother flying back.

"Leonardo! You know your brother is having a hard time. Allow him to practice," Master Splinter scolded.

Leo bowed in apology to Don, "I'm sorry, Donnie," he stated helping his brother up as Don rubbed his chest.

"It's cool, Leo. Something's bothering you, I can tell," Don replied attempting to do the new move and shakily succeeding.

"Good job," Leo praised him, "and no nothing is bothering me," Leo denied as Don raised a brow.

"It's not the girl is it?" Don asked seeing Leo grimace confirming it, "Look, you need to either let her go or let her in."

Leo shook his head, "I'm not sure what I need to do, Don, but for now the order stands until further notice," he replied loud enough for Raph and Mikey to hear the last part, but they seemed oblivious to his warning.

Leah went to bed that night expecting nightmares to rip open her subconscious, but was pleasantly surprised when she woke up the next morning nightmare free. Her alarm clock got a happy pat from her, and to top it off today was going to be her last day of school. She would no longer have to worry about her diploma. Her grin disappeared when she remembered the mystery of the previous day. There was something seriously wrong with her, but was going to school regardless. She waited on Lee in the kitchen noticing that their grandmother must have had to work late since she wasn't there.

The girl was staring at her arm, and decided to grab a knife. She sat with the knife in her hand cutting herself over and over again watching as the skin magically mended itself back together. Her brother walked in just as she was slicing her skin open again. He frowned at her.

"Leah, quit that," he scolded her, "Doesn't it still hurt?"

She nodded and sighed, "What's happening to me, Lee?" she lamented.

He just shook his head at her, "I don't know Leah," he answered shrugging, "All I know is that this isn't normal."

"Well, that was a load of help," she replied sarcastically groaning.

Lee glared at her, "What do you expect me to say? It's not like I know everything," he challenged.

Leah rubbed her hands over her face, "I know. I guess I'm just a little stressed," she answered moodily causing him to relax.

"For now all I can say is to go about your normal day," he said pulling his sister into a comforting hug.

"Are you ready for your final day of school?" Lee exclaimed when they parted trying to change the subject.

Leah chuckled, "Ready for it to be over," she scoffed with smile as Lee chuckled.

The school day was your typical last day of school. Lots of year book signings and tearful goodbyes ensued, and about halfway through someone pranked the principal. The school was in an uproar the rest of day. Leah enjoyed herself as much as possible with Jessica, who suddenly had newfound interest in the girl. Leah wondered if she had any memory of that night, but one look at Jessica told her all she needed to know. Jessica remembered, but had no clue if it was a dream. Leah could tell she was suspicious.

"So we should totally keep in touch," Jessica said happily walking with Leah to the parking lot.

"Sure," Leah replied slightly unsure.

She had too many dangers in her life, and didn't want to put anyone in jeopardy. The happy smile on Jessica's face though convinced Leah to trade numbers with the blonde.

"Alright, girl, I'll shoot you a text," Jessica promised waving goodbye.

Leah waved back meeting Lee at the car. When they got home, their grandmother asked them to visit Mrs. Findley, an old widow who used to live next door in Jan's old apartment building. Lee politely refused claiming he needed time to think, but Leah gladly went anything that would get her situation out of her head. She didn't take the car opting for the subway instead in case Lee needed the car.

She sat and talked with the old woman for about an hour before deciding to head out. Instead of taking the subway, she decided to go jumping. She climbed the fire escape to the roof, and before she could barely get started on her run she heard sounds of a nearby battle. Leah frowned thinking that it had to be the turtles. She rushed to help them, but hesitated wondering what Leonardo would think. The girl shook her head thinking about Raph and Mikey, and if they were in danger like she had been. It was her turn to be the hero.

There was only one of the turtles there. Her heart lurched into her throat and took off beating as a feeling she couldn't explain fell over her. It felt like with every beat her heart exploded. She jumped into the fight to release some of her tension. It didn't matter to her that she was unarmed. The uproar of confusion gave her away instantly. Her eyes met Leonardo's. He frowned at her giving her the cold shoulder as she sighed. She did her best to get close to him.

"Leo!" she shouted at him.

The turtle didn't answer due to a large wave of ninjas. Leah jumped in immediately to help him. The turtle stared at her confused, but accepted her help.

"What are you doing!" he exclaimed glaring at her.

She cringed under his angry eyes, "Helping you," she replied dodging an attack as another Foot ninja got a nice slice on her arm. She didn't worry about it as it closed itself up.

He sighed, "Why are you helping me?" he questioned his voice for the first time since they met sounding like he wasn't angry with her.

"It's the least I could do for all the times you have helped me and my brother not to mention Raph and Mikey would have my head if I didn't help you," she answered him grunting as a bo staff grazed her arm.

Leo shook his head and finally much to Leah's happiness accepted her, "Thanks, I needed the help," he surrendered blocking a katana from hitting her.

Her heart sang as they fought next to each other for around ten minutes when Leo called her, "Leah, think you could ambush the leader?" he asked letting lose a shout blocking two swords at once.

Leah nodded. This would be no problem, she out skilled these ninjas no question. Suddenly, without a second thought she turned around when she heard Leo's distressed yell. He'd been wounded and with all the strength in her body she ran to protect him her mission at the moment forgotten. As she fought multiple ninjas at a time, she glanced down at Leo to make sure he was fine. Her body was in overdrive and adrenaline surged through her veins. When Leo had recovered they locked eyes and a moment passed between them. She went back to her mission.

She managed to grab an abandoned katana, though not as good as her own sword she would make due. Leah blended in with shadows using every bit of concentration and stealth she knew. The kunoichi glanced back at Leo every few seconds to make sure he was okay, until finally she got behind the elite ninja leading the Foot. She began with a single run and swing, but the leader was expecting it. He countered and sliced the blade deep into her side.

The girl groaned, but refused the show as much pain as possible. She heard Leonardo call her name making her smile a little, but it was gone almost instantly. Leah knew the elite as it smiled at her. It was the exact same smile as hers.

"Mom," she said barely above a whisper, but the woman heard her.

The elite removed her hat making her less intimidating. Her mother looked so frail and small. The older woman had short boyish hair, and bore a slight resemblance to Leah. She laughed harshly at the stricken girl.

"What's wrong daughter?" the older woman taunted starting a spark of anger in Leah's heart.

She ran at her mother in a rage as her mother only smiled welcoming Leah's challenge. The older woman was very strong overpowering Leah, but it was to be expected since she was the leader of the elite. Leah heard Leo starting to win his battle as she slowly lost hers. Finally, the two came to a stop. Her mother never seemed to tire out as her daughter did.

"You should really come back to us Leah," Mallory said, "After all this whole party was for you."

"Never, I will get vengeance for my father's death," Leah replied angrily returning to a battle stance.

Her mother sighed, "You know absolutely nothing," she answered taking her sword and brought it across Leah's upper arm. The girl hissed as it began mending itself back together.

"The change is happening," the older woman stated, "You will have no choice but to return to us now."

Leah's eyes widened as surprise consumed her body, "You know what's happening to me," Leah said wanting to understand.

"Yes that and more. Please return to your birthright Leah and all will be revealed," she offered in a gentle tone extending her hand out to Leah.

Leah was tempted, but remembered how her father had died and scowled, "I'd rather die," she replied slicing her mother's arm right off, but instead of blood she heard electricity.

This hadn't been her mother at all, but a robot instead. She grew furious and attacked it relentlessly turning it into a pile of rubble. She fell to the ground her mind cluttered with thought of this change the robot had told her about. Why did everything happen to her? Leah thought briefly of a normal life, and how she would have been if her mother hadn't been a Foot ninja. The girl took her frustration out on the concrete with her fists. She was thankful she could still feel the pain even if the wounds would close instantly.

Footsteps brought her back as she stood up ready to fight, but it was only Leo. He looked at her worriedly.

He bowed to her, "Leah, I think I owe you an apology," he began when her eyes widened, "I should have trusted you as you trusted me, and I feel awful for not extending my courtesy as Mikey and Raph had. So for being such a jerk I apologize."

She returned his bow happily. At least something good came out of this fight. Leo finally accepted her.

"Thank you Leonardo. That means a lot to me," she replied with a smile she couldn't control.

The turtle gave her a once over, "I thought I saw you get hurt," Leo stated in confusion.

Leah shook her head guiltily lying to him, "Some of those were some very close dodges," she explained as Leo frowned.

"You knew that Foot ninja didn't you. And it's not just a mutual friendship either. What is going on with you and the Foot?" he questioned curiously.

Leah frowned and sighed, "I wish I knew," she answered.

"Leo!" Mikey yelled not far from where they were.

Leah shook her head; "Seems your back-up is a little late," Leah stated changing the subject.

"They usually are," the turtle joked.

Leah smiled, "I don't know. They show up right on time sometimes," she replied.

* * *

Thanks for reading.(:


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the tmnt.

* * *

Leah hadn't seen the turtles in what seemed like forever. She had been busy graduating from high school, and signing up online for the local community college. Things seemed to be going uphill for her all except she still had no clue what was wrong with her. Her hair continued to lose its color becoming a mixture of brown and white. She didn't know what she was going to do. All she wanted to do was to forget any of this was even happening.

"Andrea," her brother called shaking her from her thoughts, "You coming or what?"

Leah nodded. They were going out into the city for some much needed r and r. The twin's grandmother was funding their time out insisting they be normal teenagers for the night. It would be the first time in months since she and her brother wasn't going into the city looking for a fight.

The girl smiled at her brother's uplifted mood, "Yes, brother," she replied flashing him a grin.

They took the subway in order to avoid Saturday night traffic. The siblings were on their way to see a movie and explore the many shops and restaurants good old New York City had to offer. It was just a packed as Leah had thought it would be.

Leo sat on top of one of the many movie theaters in New York. This had been the meeting point for his brothers to report back to him. Foot activity seemed to be low tonight, and he wondered why. Recently, they had been mobilizing as if searching for something. He sighed as he released his stress induced thoughts and looked at the mass of teenagers gathering around for a movie ticket.

Suddenly his eyes locked on someone. He had to do a double take to make sure it was her, but there was no doubt it was her. His heart took off and his body got the jitters. Yep, no doubt in his mind it was her. Leah's hair seemed whiter than it last did and he frowned. There was still something unusual about the girl other than his intense feelings for her.

He noticed she was with her brother causing him to relax knowing she wasn't alone. Leo shook his head. He didn't even realize how anxious he had gotten. The turtle sighed and saw her laugh filling him with happiness. She was having a good time. It was then he saw a guy come up to her and he nearly exploded.

In the next moment Leo felt his nose flair. The boy had put an arm around her waist a little too low, and the turtle felt every bone in his body threaten to tear the guy's limb off. Leo was about to assist this man with removing his arm from her body when Leah's brother knocked the guy square in the jaw.

Leo's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he had been about to do. His body shook from the rage and tension was thick in his muscles. The turtle fell back onto the concrete and breathed. He felt ridiculous, and wished he had never met her. If he had never met her-. His thoughts stopped as his heart gave a shot of pain up his throat. Leo shook his head. What had this girl done to him? How was he going to react now that there was nothing keeping her away from him?

"Hey, babe," a low male voice said from behind Leah.

Leah nearly jumped out of her shoes when the random boy wrapped his arm around her waist. She had her fair share of being hit on, but no guy had every gone as far as to touch her. Her thoughts took off on how to handle to situation, when she saw Lee's fist come out of nowhere and hit the guy straight in the jaw.

"I would suggest you find yourself another 'babe' besides my sister," Lee growled furiously, his face in a fit of rage.

The man clutched his face and swung blindly at Leah's twin, who simply twisted the guys arm behind his back.

"You also would fare better just leaving us alone," he told the guy calmly.

The stranger didn't listen and came at Lee again, but Lee didn't go easy this time. Leah's brother flipped him easily, and he landed out of breath on the concrete. The rude man coughed getting up angrily. Giving Lee one last heated glance, he left with his shoulders hunched over in embarrassment.

"Andrea? Are you okay?" Lee asked the girl studying her.

Leah nodded, "I could have taken care of him myself," she replied as Lee shook his head.

"I know, but I just got so worked up," her brother replied, "its men like him that give gentlemen like me a bad name."

Leah smiled at her brother, "You have nothing to worry about. A handsome young man like you, who had every girl in high school chasing him, will easily find a girl," she stated sarcastically.

He chuckled, "You're right," he complied going along with her joke.

"You get the tickets?" she asked.

Lee nodded flashing the tickets.

"Thank God, I think I would rather fight than go back to that line," Leah sighed in relief.

Her brother groaned, "You're telling me. Come on! I want a chocolate ice cream cone. I haven't had one of those since Dad died," he nearly shouted excitedly grabbing his twin's wrist pulling her to a local ice cream shop.

The siblings were enthralled in everything from the arcade to just plain out shopping. They ate dessert before dinner and found a weapons store that turned out to be quite disappointing. The movie the two saw was a comedy which they enjoyed more than they thought they would. Finally, the twins noticed it was almost midnight and knew they should be heading home, but Lee insisted on stopping by a hat shop.

He picked up a navy hat, "Like my new look, Andrea?" he joked as she rolled her eyes and shoved the bill into his face.

"That one works even better for you," she laughed as he jokingly glared at her.

The muscle bound boy put the hat back, "We should do this more often," he said with a smile.

"We should," Leah sighed, "But as long as the Foot still remain we probably won't."

"You're right," Lee replied his voice sad, "I will say though I'll never go as long as I did without ice cream again."

Leah shoved him lightly, "Agreed," she concurred when instantly she froze.

A scream rang through the air, and it was like a switch had been turned on in her brain. She went from relaxed to rigid, and her smile was replaced with a frown. She knew the scream belonged to Raphael. Her brother noticed her change of mood and nearly panicked.

"Andrea?" he questioned his voice a whisper.

"Did you hear that?" she questioned her head facing the direction of the scream.

"No, what's going on?" he asked following her gaze.

"The four allies need our help," Leah stated looking for the nearest fire escape with Lee close behind her.

Leah followed the faint nose of a fight so quick that Lee had a hard time keeping up. Finally, she saw Don and Raph locked in combat with what seemed fifteen Foot ninja and all four elite. Her mind briefly wondered where Leo and Mikey were, but shook her head. It didn't matter. All that mattered was helping them. The siblings went into the battle with old fashioned fists.

Raph nearly exploded with relief when Leah and her brother showed up. The fight didn't seem so hopeless anymore. He and Don had been having a hard time since the elite had shown up. The brothers had been out on patrol not thinking they would get into the mess they were in now. They had been ambushed without warning.

"Look out!" Raph exclaimed as Don barely dodged a critical hit by a katana.

Raph relaxed when a loud masculine yell tore through the air. He looked over seeing Leah's brother had been hit, and was on the ground down for the count when out of nowhere Leah blocked the killing blow with her own arm. Raph grunted feeling the pain as the blood spattered all over Leah's poor brother. The kunoichi's high-pitched scream lit up the night.

"Leah! Dear Lord!" her brother yelled his eyes wide.

Don was over there seconds later keeping the elite at bay the humans had been fighting. Leah's face was distorted with pain, but waved off anyone trying to help her. Raph frowned deeply wanting to help, but couldn't get through the thicket of ninja between them. He had no choice but to continue fighting.

Raph noticed her brother had gotten up with a new found fury. The man picked up a fallen Foot ninja's bo and ran at the elite Don had been fighting. The boy killed the ninja with two hard blows directly to the head. The ninja fought valiantly to protect his sister.

Finally Raph got close enough to speak to Leah, "Hey, Leah! You okay ovah there?" he questioned the girl worriedly.

He saw her cradle her broken, limp arm her face revealing the pain she was in

It didn't take long when Leo and Mikey showed up to the fight. Leo's face turned anxious when he caught of sight of Leah. His first instance was to rush to her side, but right now she needed protection. The leader jumped into the battle quickly going to work on the Foot close to Leah. He noticed Don and Raph were close as well, and her brother was on a rampage like nothing he had ever seen before. The human's face was a mask of hate.

Leah's suddenly released her arm, and to Raph's amazement it didn't seem broken anymore. She was moving it back and forth as if testing it. Blood still gushed out of it, yet not as much as it had been before. Raph thought he must have imagined how bad her wound really was. He noticed her go into battle next to her brother as they spoke quietly to one another. The turtles all wondered what was going on.

"Raph," Don called pulling him from his thoughts, "How is your thigh?"

Before Raph could answer Leo interrupted him, "What happened to your thigh?"

"It's a mess of blood right now, and I was injured about ten minutes ago," Raph replied then chuckled, "The guy didn't even mean ta do it."

"Is it just me or is the Foot just getting more and more untalented?" Mikey said smiled as he proved his point by bashing his chucks against one.

Suddenly a deep male voice replied, "They do not train them the way they used to. Since you guys came around they have been losing experienced ninjas, and are doing anything for new recruits."

The four looked over to see Leah and her brother locked in combat with a few Foot ninja. Leah seemed fine now and a closer look at her arm revealed to Raph he must have an over active imagination because that wound was not looking at all as bad as he had remembered. Raph frowned also remembered her leg and neck cuts were gone without even a scar to remember them by, which couldn't be right.

Suddenly a loud feminine, "Retreat!" was heard.

The head elite rushed all her fighters back towards the Foot headquarters, but took the time to turn back and look at Leah and her brother with an almost loving look. She left last after all of her troops were out of harm's way.

Don shook his head seeing Leah and her brother's wounds. Humans were so defenseless. No shell to protect them from the hard blows their lifestyle threw at them. A close look at Leah's brother would be all he needed to prove how defenseless they really were judging by all the scars he had, and not just the tiny marks that were smooth with the skin. They were the deep bumpy scars that protruded out of the skin.

Leah and her brother proceeded to check each other out after the fight. Leah looked over her brother as she saw the huge gash in his side from where she had saved him. She frowned, worried.

"It's nothing, don't worry. How is your arm? Not chopped off is it?" he asked as he pulled away from her and reached for her arm.

"It's fine now," she said softly as her brother's face hardened.

The turtles could tell something was up by their facial expressions. Something unknown had passed through the two human siblings that the turtle brothers didn't know. They watched as the two studied each other making sure the other was safe. Her brother then took off his shirt and was preparing it to be a sling for Leah. It was then the full extent of his side was shown. It was pretty deep. Leah refused the sling.

"Lee, no, you use it for your side. I'm fine," she told him.

Lee frowned, "Leah, I'm okay. I can deal with this, but for now your arm needs this. Take it," he demanded her.

She sighed, "I would rather you use it," she said as he fixed the sling on her. She hissed as he fixed her arm into the sling. After she was used to the sling Leah began to approach them.

Her brother had been deeply upset with her for not telling him about the turtles, but to her surprise he knew about them. Lee had heard conversations about the turtles from various Foot ninja and had even gotten to see them from time to time. Leah was blown away, but he had never met them.

The cut had nearly lost her a limb, and she had no clue if her healing powers worked on dismembered limbs. Luckily, the bone had taken a while, but was almost done mending itself back together. The muscle was being worked on now and she could feel her fingers again. She noticed her blood was different, like there was a charge to it. Her brother had noticed it to which must have been the reasoning for him giving her the sling.

Her first priority was making sure Raph was fine since it was his scream that brought her here, "Raph! Are you okay?" she asked.

Raph flushed a little, "It's nothin' compared ta that blow you took," he replied respectfully.

Leo suddenly came up to her and looked her straight in the eye, "How is your arm?" Leo asked as his eyes skimmed her body stopping at the sling as the blood began to soak through it.

She stared into his eyes frozen for a minute as her heart pounded in her chest, "It'll be fine, but I'm worried about Lee. He's hurting more than he is letting on," she replied finally.

"I wish I had brought my bag with you to help out," Don said apologetically.

Leah shook her head, "It's nothing. We're used to it," she explained with a smile as she turned to her brother.

"Do you need help getting home?" Leo called after her.

"No, we'll be fine, thanks," Leah answered.

"What if the Foot attacks you?" he argued, "You guys don't exactly look like you'd stand a chance."

Leah frowned, "I can take care of both of us if that happens," she replied.

Leo looked unconvinced as he shook his head, "All right. Just be careful," he gave up with a sigh.

Leah smiled at him, "Don't worry. We will," she promised.

* * *

Thanks for reading.(:


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own the tmnt.

* * *

Chapter Nine

The girl ducked quickly as her opponent's fist nearly came in contact with her body and countered with a kick. He grunted compressing it when she went on the offensive. She was relentless as she threw kicks and punches out like they were nothing.

"You've gotten stronger," her brother commended her narrowly escaping her fist.

It had been a week since that awful battle with the Foot mainly due to regaining their strength. They had just begun going out onto patrol last night. Lee's side had been healing up perfectly, but her wounds were gone within three days. The twins had been amazed at how quickly her bone had fused back together.

Leah smiled panting, "You think?" she asked with a kick to the chest ending their match.

He held his chest, "I know! Hell, Leah, you are becoming a monster," he replied with a cough.

Leah's phone rang as Lee and his twin finished up. She ran to answer it. Tyler's mother greeted her on the other end.

Tyler was a little boy who lived in her grandmother's old apartment building. She would babysit him for some extra cash, and tonight looked like it would be a babysitting night. As she spoke to the boy's mother Lee glared at her. After getting off the phone Lee was instantly on her ass.

"I thought we were going out tonight," he said rather ticked as he crossed his arms.

Leah cringed, "Yeah, I know, but I need the extra cash!" she replied with a sheepish smile.

He sighed, "For what?" he asked skeptically.

"New under armor shirts. The Foot has been murder on them," she replied as he palmed his face and sighed.

"You know the Foot is up to something," he told her.

"Oh, how do you know its tonight," she replied with the wave of her hand.

"I don't, but last night they just seemed a little overexcited over something. You can't be that blind," Lee answered raising his brow.

Leah sighed, "Alright, alright. How about after I watch Tyler we check it out," she compromised.

"Fine, I'll come with you then and bring our swords that way we can go on ahead and be on the move when we leave," he agreed.

They left later that night to the apartment complex. After parking the car, they met Tyler's parents at their apartment door. They were delighted they were able to come on such short notice. They explained about the note on the fridge, and when Tyler should be in bed.

"Andrea? When did you dye your hair white?" Tyler's mother asked her.

Leah went still repressing a sigh, "Not too long ago," Leah replied with a smile.

"It must have taken forever to get that color from that dark brown you had!" she exclaimed running her fingers through it.

"And no feeling of breakage or anything! I'd like to know what you used," she continued.

Leah just smiled uneasily, "To be honest it was some overseas stuff my friend got me," Leah lied.

Soon the couple got on their way, and Tyler kept her busy with all sorts of games and movies as Lee sat on the couch meditating. Finally, much to Leah's relief she was finally able to get him to bed after much resistant.

"How much longer do we have to stay?" Lee asked impatient when she came from Tyler's bedroom.

She sat next to him on the couch, "I don't know," she sighed as Lee's eyes widened.

Her heart nearly stopped, "What is it?" she whispered.

"It's nothing. I just realized how white your hair really has gotten," he explained as she grabbed a lock of hair.

It was so white it now had a glow about it. She sighed. Her hair would be a dead giveaway now in public for the Foot. She'd have to keep it hidden, dye it, or wear a wig, just something. She had something seriously wrong with her, and the only people who knew anything about it was the Foot. She wondered briefly what would happen if she returned, but shook her head quickly. Leah would never return.

"Andrea, are you all right?" Lee asked knocking her out of her thoughts.

She sighed, "Yeah, I just wish I knew what was going on," Leah answered moodily.

"I know, you aren't the only one," he said darkly.

They went back to sit on the couch and watched television until Tyler's parents came home. Leah and her brother lucked up finding a marathon of Cops on. It wasn't that much longer when the Turner's returned home. They thanked the twins and paid Leah.

Leah was brimming with joy. She could buy two more shirts with this.

"You ready?" Lee questioned as she put the money in her pocket.

"Yeah, as soon as I get my sword and change into my clothes," Leah answered.

Leah typically wore tight fitting workout capris along with her tight under armor tank top. She didn't dare where anything baggy or something that would slow her down. The more she was able to move the easier she could fight.

Lee grinned, "Of course," he replied.

The minute their weapons were in their hands they hit the roof tops. It took them about an hour to finally locate a group of Foot ninja headed somewhere fast. They quickly followed them undetected as Lee looked back at his sister in order to say 'told you so.' It turned out the Foot were robbing a bank. Leah sighed.

"Okay Leah, I need you to pull the alarm and distract them. I'll make sure they don't make off with what they have," Lee whispered as they watched from the shadows.

Leah groaned at her brother, "Why do I have to be the distraction?" she asked with a grimace.

Lee rolled his eyes, "Just go with the plan, Leah," he replied leaping up and away from her.

She frowned as she watched the Foot ninja communicate with each other. The girl wondered how she was going to do this. She prayed for her brother as she got a glimpse of him in the shadows. The kunoichi blew out a sigh before getting the balls enough to jump into the nearby window hopefully proving to be a good distraction as well as pull the alarm. Hoping she would come out of this without any broken bones, she jumped into the window as it made a loud crashing sound.

Leah watched as the ground got closer and hit it with a roll knocking her breath from her. She coughed wanting to cry when the alarm didn't sound. As she lay there, she heard the Foot ninjas' confusion as they wondered who this mysterious white-haired chick was that fell from the sky when all the confusion was brought to clarity.

"Ah Leah, it's been to long" a deep voice greeted her as her eyes widened.

She hopped up fast preparing for anything as her adrenaline surged through her veins. If he really was here then this just got a lot harder, she turned her head to reveal her fear. Hun was standing their smirking at her. He slowly began to stride towards her, and she pulled out her sword quickly. Hun laughed at her.

"You have grown quite a bit since you left the organization. Speaking of which, we really miss you, and offer you the chance to return which is a very generous offer of my master to give you. Especially since the change is coming," Hun said stopping a few feet in front of her.

Her eyes narrowed, "What do you know of my change?" she demanded.

Hun chuckled, "Now, now, let's not get impatient. All will come in due time. You will need to return to your clan first, Leah. It is your birthright to succeed your mother in leading the elite," Hun explained.

Leah gritted her teeth, "I will never return to the organization," she replied.

Hun's expression suddenly changed, "Have some sense! You'll die if you don't," he shouted.

Leah's heart stopped. She was going to die. Hun's words spun in her mind as if on repeat. Leah could feel the emotions in her body overwhelming her, but she repressed them the best she could. A lone tear made it down her cheek.

"Don't listen to him Leah!" her brother suddenly yelled coming out of nowhere attacking Hun.

It was then the battle truly began as her brother quickly became overwhelmed from the amount of ninja in the place. She joined instantly to protect him. She would not let him fight that monster on his own. Leah fought hard killed as many ninja that came her way. Hun was obviously not happy about Lee's appearance.

Suddenly all the ninjas Leah was fighting ran from her as the girl stood there dumbfounded. She quickly discovered why. A body flew out of nowhere smacking her into the wall behind her hard. The breath was once more knocked from her. She groaned as the body got off her quickly and offered his hand to her.

She took it, "Lee, Hun is to strong," she rasped losing her voice.

His face hardened, "Don't worry we'll get through this," he replied wiping some blood from his broken nose.

She didn't have time to respond as a wave of ninjas came at them. Leah went at them full force destroying anything that came her way. The twins fought hard, but before they knew it fatigue was slowly starting to set in. Leah looked over to see the many small nicks and broken nose Lee was suffering. She stayed close to lighten his load as much as possible. Relief suddenly flooded throughout her body. The allies were here.

When she focused back on the fight, her stomach took a nose dive as Hun's fist began its rapid descent into Lee before she could even warn him. He flew noticeably unconscious when he hit the ground. Her body went into overdrive pulling every last bit of energy from her body, and ran to protect her brother. She fought hard as the turtles finally began turning the tide on their cursed battle.

"Leah, Are you alright?" she heard Mikey ask.

"Yes," she panted out tacking on a 'for now' in her head.

The girl would not leave her brother unprotected as she blocked a blow directed to her brother with her thigh. She groaned from the pain of the blunt chucks. Soon the threat shifted to the turtles and as soon as she found a moment she picked up her brother and quickly began hauling his ass over her shoulder. She took off out of the bank.

"Not leaving so soon," she heard Hun say as if disappointed.

Leah turned around panting and cursed, "What do you want," she asked out of breath.

"I have been given orders to terminate you if you weren't to join us tonight. The Foot can no longer tolerate persuading you to return," he explained as Leah's eyes widened.

"No," she whispered looking into the face of her unconscious brother, "I will not allow that."

"Then pay the price!" Hun exclaimed sprinting towards her.

Thinking quickly she threw her bother out of the path of the five hundred pound man as he hit her full force. Her body went flying backwards by the body slam, but she rebounded gracefully and countered with a run slashing him in the side. He howled grabbing his own sword and taking his revenge by plowing the thing horizontally into her back. She screamed a blood curling scream. The pain was like a hot knife cutting into her skin.

"That's thah last of 'em, Leo," Raph stated clapping his hands together.

"Good, where's Leah?" Leo asked worriedly. He'd seen her here earlier.

Raph's face fell as he looked around for the girl, "No clue, maybe she left," Raph replied.

Leah's scream suddenly ripped through Leo's mind. His stomach knotted up remembering the first time he heard her cry like that, and that was when she'd almost lost an arm. She could be dead this time, and with those thoughts Leo was first to react and race towards the sound. He found her locked in a duel with Hun. Her clothes were torn as blood stained about forty percent of her body, but the most noticeable wound was the large gaping wound down her back. Blood gushed from it droplets hitting the pavement.

Leo frowned when he noticed the blood make a strange almost boiling sound as it hit the ground.

The minute Hun saw the turtles he decided he should run for it. At least the master would be pleased he had succeeded in the robbery. He motioned for the rest of his troops to retreat with the money as the turtles raced towards their friends.

"Leah! Are-," Raph couldn't get his sentence out before he was interrupted.

"You don't dare worry about me," she said awfully calm as tears streamed down her cheeks, "Just help my brother."

Leo frowned she needed help first and foremost, but at the risk of upsetting her he looked at Don. Before he could get a single word out his brother went to work.

"Leah, your brother lost a ton of blood, and I suspect he has a concussion as well. This is serious Leah. I think it would be best to take him to a hospital," Don explained.

Leah panicked, "I can't! Mine and Lee's identity would be revealed to the Foot. We don't go to hospitals. Just get him home for me. I'll take care of him," Leah replied winced as she stretched her back to pick him up.

Leo nearly had a heart attack, "Don't you dare think you are doing this on your own," he exclaimed as his brothers looked at him.

"Don can fix him up good as new back at the lair," Leo continued gesturing for Raph to pick up Leah's fallen brother.

* * *

Thanks for reading.(:


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own the tmnt.

* * *

Chapter Ten

Mikey took notice of Leah's eyes as they were filled with unshed tears. His face softened up as he walked over to comfort her. He lifted his three fingered hand up and placed it on her shoulder. When he did so she turned to him and her lower lip bobbed up and down as she fought her emotions.

"Oh, Mikey!" she said as she sobs burst from her mouth.

"It's all right. Don'll fix him up good as new," Mikey explained patting her back, but quickly pulled back when her blood stained his hands.

"You need some fixing up too," Mikey continued not knowing where to wipe his hands when he felt a strange tingling from it.

He frowned and looked up at Leah, who seemed oblivious to it. Mikey shook his head. Maybe he was just imagining things.

She sniffed, "I'll be fine. Just help my brother," she replied solemnly.

"Come on guys, we need to move quickly to stop his bleeding," Don said urgently standing beside Raph, who held Leah's brother.

Leo nodded, "Leah, do you need help following us?" Leo asked the girl wanting desperately to hold her in his arms.

Her tear stained face shook her head no. Leo scowled in disapproval from her refusal to be helped. Whether she realized it or not she was in bad shape also. He was worried that she was taking her injuries way to lightly, and that the only thing keeping her standing was the adrenaline of the fight. He would stay near her to make sure she could follow through with her decision. He sighed and turned around to follow after his brothers all the while listening to Leah following behind him.

Leah's mind was in distress. She couldn't believe this was happening and she tried to wake up thinking this had to be a nightmare, but the more she pinched herself the more she realized how real this was. Adrenaline coursed through her veins for fear of her brother's life. She didn't want to be alone, and without her brother she would be.

"Leah," Leo called breaking her thoughts, "How are you?"

"I'll be fine," she replied wiping the tears that fell from her eyes.

She could not deny how much she loved the attention from Leo. The girl felt like she was on cloud nine, and mixed with her depressing thoughts of her brother made for a very emotionally unstable kunoichi. Her mood went up and down repeatedly. She knew they were wrong to have, her emotions. Leah had been trained not to get attached to anyone, yet here she was about ready to collapse from depression and giddy at the same time.

Then much to her surprise the turtles ended up going into the sewers, and when it came time for her to climb down the ladder she realized how tired she really was. Her arms and legs felt like jelly, and she fought her body's need to rest as she went down into the sewer with no sign of weakness. Leonardo seemed impressed with her, and he hovered over her like she was going to pass out at any moment. She didn't blame him. She felt like she would.

The girl smiled at him to reassure to the turtle. The minute he smiled back her belly filled with butterflies. They didn't travel long until they came to a dead end. She looked around confused when the wall suddenly began to lift up. Leah stared in open mouth amazement.

"Welcome to our home, Leah," Mikey said as Donatello and Raph rushed in with Lee.

Not meaning to be rude, Leah ignored him only having eyes for her brother. She followed them to a small infirmary. The girl would have been impressed if she hadn't been concerned with her brother. Don looked at her after Raph set her brother on the bed.

"Leah, no offense, I would rather you wait outside while I work on your brother. Raph, could you escort her out please?" Don asked turning his back instantly working on her brother's nose.

"Come on, Leah, its best just tah leave Donnie to his work 'specially when it's a life an' death situation," Raph explained turning her by the shoulder out the door and shut it as they left.

She followed Raph to a couch with many televisions in front of it, but right before he sat down he frowned at Leah, "On second thought let's get ya cleaned up first," Raph stated.

Leah felt like she was going to fall over at any moment and nodded not having the energy to reply. Now that she knew her brother was in good hands and they weren't in a hostile environment her body had started to relax. She started to topple when Raph put her arm around his neck and helped her to the kitchen where Leo was.

Leonardo got up instantly his face a mask of worry.

"How are you feeling, Leah?" he questioned gently.

She smiled, "A lot better now that we are with friends," she replied leaning on Raph a bit more than she would have liked.

"Hey, Leo why don't ya help her out with her wounds," Raph suggested as Leo hesitated.

"Sure, I'll help," he finally answered as Raph set her down on a stool.

Leo reached above the fridge and grabbed a large first aid kit. The turtle opened it and began to fiddle through it. Leah watched him trying to keep her mind focused so she wouldn't pass out when Leo left her alone in the kitchen.

She sighed and couldn't remember the last time she felt this bad. Leah had gained a rather large headache and her eyes had swollen. The girl sniffed making her head pound in response. She moaned holding her head. Without her adrenaline she could feel every wound she had received full force, and couldn't wait to lie down and escape the pain.

Leonardo knew why Raph had asked him to help Leah. His brother was no fool. The hot-head knew of Leo's desire for the girl, and was attempting a job in match making which didn't seem that farfetched considering Leah seemed to be fond of him as well. Leo sighed. He knew better than to get concerned with the opposite sex. Besides he was a turtle and she was a human.

When Leo was about to round the corner, he heard a small feminine moan and knew it was Leah. He could feel the pain coming off her in waves. Carrying the moist rag and some antiseptic for her wounds he found her leaning heavily on the counter cradling her head in her hands. He thought she was going to fall out right there.

"You should probably lie down after I bandage you up," Leo suggested worry eminent in his voice.

The girl only nodded as Leo put the antiseptic down and examined her back. The tight black sleeveless shirt had a ton of tiny nicks and breaks from the many close calls she'd had, and one large slash from where Hun had slashed into her. He knew she had to be going through a world of pain, and it bothered him that he hadn't protected her from it all.

The turtle sighed, "I'm going to have to lift your shirt to get to the wounds," he told her as she turned to look at him.

She smiled, "It's all right. Lee does it all the time," she replied.

Leo couldn't help but smile back. He slowly lifted her shirt that was stuck to her back due to the massive amount of dry, sticky blood. He could feel her jerk every time he pulled over one of the wounds. Leo felt awful for every bit of pain she was going through.

He frowned when he noticed the sports bra she was wearing was only hanging together by a thread. Hun must have cut right through part of it. As he examined the wounds he could feel the attraction he had for her spear his chest like nothing he had ever felt before. His body wanted her in a way he never thought he'd never want anyone. He began to reach a three-fingered hand to feel the large scars on her back when he jerked it back. What was he thinking? He was going to have to kill Raph for putting him through this.

As he studied her wounds his eyes widened. He could have sworn she had been injured much worse than what he was seeing, but that was always how it seemed with her. Wounds seemed to look much worse when they happened to her. Maybe it was because of his intense feelings towards her or maybe there really was something different with her. That could be the tie between her and the Foot.

"Leah, if you don't mind me asking, what is the connection between you and the Foot?" Leo questioned curiously wanting to find out the answer.

She sighed at him suddenly looking very dark and sad, "There is something different about me that they are after," she explained shaking her head.

Seeing the topic upset her he let it drop, "I'm about to clean your wounds. Are you okay with that?" he asked

When he saw the back of her head nod he proceeded to wash her back with great care and affection, and every time his hand hit her skin that spark flew through him. After all the blood was wiped away he couldn't hide his opened mouth surprise. All of her wounds were slowly sowing themselves back together disappearing off her back. Leah felt his surprise.

"Lee and I have been trying to figure it out, but the only people who know anything about it are the Foot. They must have experimented on me while I was a child or something," just as Leo was about to question how that could have happened she interrupted him, "I was raised in the Foot organization."

"What could have possessed you to leave?" Leo wondered as her eyes got distance bringing back old memories.

"They killed my father," she explained.

Leo cringed at her answer, "I'm sorry," he replied his eyes downcast.

She shook her head, "It was a long time ago. Don't be," she smiled at him.

He smiled back, "With the rate this is healing, it'll be better within the next day. This is unbelievable," he stated in awe.

"I know, but I'm not sure if this change is a blessing or a curse yet," she said with a sigh.

Leo frowned wondering what she meant, "Let's hope for the latter," he replied.

She nodded as he began using cotton balls to place antiseptic on her and placed bandages on the larger cuts and band aids on the smaller ones. He noticed how toned she was as he fixed her up. Her body looked like it was chiseled out of marble, but he imagined it was necessary considering they shared a similar lifestyle.

Suddenly Leo heard the sound of a walking stick making its way to the kitchen, "Leonardo? You all are home early. What has happened?" he heard his father say as the old rat stepped into the kitchen.

The leader instantly felt Leah tense when she saw Master Splinter. He put a comforting arm around her finding himself liking it a little too much as she leaned into him. Leo saw his master lift an eyebrow at his son's protectiveness of the human.

"Master Splinter, we ran into some company as you can see, and they needed our help," Leo explained.

"So I see," Master Splinter replied studying the woman as if he knew her somehow.

"I am Master Splinter. Welcome to our home," Master Splinter introduced himself smiling at the young lady.

The next thing Leo felt was the whole weight of Leah against him. Looking down at the human he saw that she had fainted. Unknowing if it was from the sight of Master Splinter or just that her body was unable to continue going on so little energy, he simply took her in his arms and laid her down on the couch. He made sure she was comfortable putting a pillow behind her head and covering her with a blanket. Leo pushed her eerily white hair from her face, and studied her features.

She was absolutely gorgeous. His heart pounded against his chest as he caressed her cheek.

"Leonardo," he heard his master say causing him to jump. He had forgotten about Master Splinter.

"I can feel and see it in your eyes. You are falling for her. How long have you hid this?" the old rat asked as Leo sighed.

"Master, I haven't hid it. In fact, I've been trying to not fall for her, but there is just something…something in my chest that won't let me. She and her brother are the two I've told you about that have been helping in the battle with the Foot," Leo explained trying to tell his father he hadn't hid anything from him.

"I see..," Master Splinter replied trailing off, "I have some matters I need to think about. Goodnight Leonardo."

Leo told Master Splinter goodnight wondering what it was he had to think about, and gave Leah one last look for the night before he retired to bed also.

* * *

Thanks for reading.(:


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own the tmnt.

* * *

Chapter eleven

Leah shouted out when she nearly died in her dream. The turtles came running in as Lee called to her worriedly. She rushed to Lee's bedside as she answered all his worried questions about why she'd cried out. Leo stood by with a smile at seeing her happy. Lee groaned and grunted as he moved his stiff body. Leo could tell he was tired as Don suggested she leave him and let him rest.

"Leah, you might need to rest as well," Leo advised as Leah nodded.

She told her brother goodnight, and it wasn't a minute later he was back asleep. Leah was in good spirits despite her still throbbing head and slightly swollen eyes her nightmare forgotten for the time being. Nothing could break her good mood now, not even her impending death. Lee was okay, and that was all the mattered at the moment.

"How are you?" Leo asked walking her back to the couch.

Leah smiled, "A lot better now thanks," she replied.

"May I take a look at your back to see how your healing is coming along?" he questioned curiously.

The girl nodded, "Sure," she replied as he led her to the kitchen and pulled her shirt up.

Leo pulled the smaller bandages off as she waited to hear his evaluation, "Wow, Leah, you seem completely renewed," he said with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I figured as much," Leah agreed when she felt his hand on her bare back stroking it.

Her body responded instantly as a spark flew through her veins. A sigh escaped her lips while she enjoyed his touch. She knew she liked him, but for her to have a response surprised her more than anything. Leah had never had a boyfriend, her first kiss, or even had an attraction to any boys though she got plenty of love letters. The girl wondered how it would feel to kiss him as he ran his hand across her various scars almost tracing them.

"I feel really bad for how I first treated you," Leo told her, surprising her.

"It's okay; really, I understand why you did it. Trust must be earned," she replied turning to face him in order to sound more sincere.

He frowned, "But you had already earned it, and I was just being a jerk," Leo explained, "And for that I'm sorry"

She grabbed one of his hands, "Leo, it's in the past. All that matters now is the future," she said looking him straight in his eye.

Leah saw the look he was giving her one she'd seen so many times in the movies. She tilted her head up to his as if giving permission and he slammed his mouth into hers. When he pulled her against his body making sure there was no visible space between them, she couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips, and it only drove him harder as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. She accepted it as he held her almost crushing her he needed her so bad. Leah allowed him to lead her to his bedroom.

When Leah woke up the next morning, she had no clue where she was until details of what happened in the middle of the night came flooding back to her. She blushed remembering how loving and gentle he had been. The girl attempted to get out of bed as stealthily as possible, but Leo was a ninja. He reached his arm out, pulled her back against him, and kissed her neck.

"Where are you going?" he questioned his breath tickling her ear.

She smiled and rolled over to kiss him, which turned into a long make out session. Eventually, she broke the kiss, and began to put her clothes on.

"I'm going home for a much needed shower and change of clothes. Not to mention I need to inform my grandmother on current events," Leah explained when Leo frowned.

"Just be careful okay. I couldn't stand to lose you after last night," he said seriously.

Leah smiled, "Was sex that good for you?" she questioned.

Leo shook his head, "Not just the sex, Leah," he answered making her heart pound.

She sighed like a lovesick puppy, and left the lair.

The minute she lifted the manhole cover she joined the mass of moving people, and soon escaped the constricting bodies and made it to the rooftops. She ran quickly and gracefully stretching her stiff muscles all the while replaying the previous night in her head.

"So you are the one called Donatello?" Lee asked the turtle as it checked his nose.

"Yes, hold your breath while I change this bandage. It's gonna hurt, but it needs oxygen to heal," Donatello explained as he ripped it off.

Lee grunted from the pain, "Thanks, how is Leah?" he asked concern for his sister in his voice.

Donatello stopped his doctor act to answer the question, "She's doing fine though I wonder how long she has been having nightmares," he asked curiously.

Lee sighed and shook his head, "She has been having them for about a year now. I'm convinced it has something to deal with this change the Foot says she is going through, and I just feel so helpless. There is absolutely nothing I can do for her, and I have always protected her. Now though…," Lee trailed off with another sigh.

Leah's twin saw Don's eyebrows travel down in confusion, "What change?" the turtle asked the human.

"I wish you could tell me," Lee replied in frustration.

"What does her change consist of so far? I might be able to help," Don questioned.

Lee scoffed but told him anyway, "You are smart, but I doubt you'll be able to help us. Her change so far has consisted of her hair changing from the dark brown it was to the white now; her body heals within the day she is injured. She is also getting stronger, but it isn't just her body her mind continues to grow as well," Lee explained trying to pull every detail he could from his brain as he paused to think at some points.

Don frowned, "You may be right. I might not be able to be able to help," the turtle agreed reluctantly.

"After living with her so long I should have known something like this would happen. There has always been something different about her that not even me, her own brother, can understand," Lee said troubled.

"I'm sure it'll all work out," Don comforted his patient.

Lee shook his head, "I'm afraid that it won't. If I lose my sister I don't know what I would do. If she dies…," he couldn't finish the sentence.

Don frowned. If she died her brother would not be the only one who would be upset. The entire family was aware of Leo's affection towards her. He watched her differently than he did April or any other female. It was obvious he would be devastated if something happened to her. The brainy turtle could not understand how Leo fell so quickly for the female. After thinking it over for a second though, he actually could see why Leo did. The girl was stunning, and a very talented ninja. Then there was the thing that drove it home, she did not reject his affection as she had done Raph.

Lee chuckled, "I'm sorry for bothering you with my worries. I don't mean to be a bother," the human said thinking Don's long pause was one of annoyance.

"You're not bothering me at all I assure you. It's just why would you be worried she would die?" Don asked.

Lee let his head fall back not realizing he had lifted it, "Last night, Hun said if she didn't get help with her change she would die from it," the sorrowful young man stated leaving an awkward pause between the two.

Leah chatted with her grandmother for about an hour before deciding to head back to check on Lee and see Leo. She smiled. She had told her grandmother what was going on, and took a much needed shower. The girl changed into a pair of blue jeans and a girlie t-shirt and left to return to the sewers.

She traveled along the building tops making good time when a quick movement caught her eyes behind her. As she studied the unfamiliar thing, she tripped. Leah fell hard grunting as her cheek brushed the hard cement. The girl coughed as the breath returned to her, and when she looked up she was caught off guard when she was surrounded with Foot. She was even more surprised when she saw who was leading them, Karai. It had been years since she had last seen her.

"Leah," Karai said, "It has been a while and I see you are...well," she paused displaying the sarcasm directed to her fall.

"And I see you have grown," Leah replied wishing desperately she had her sword.

Karai smiled, "As have you. My father has requested with most urgency that you return. You do not have much longer until you," she took a breath, "expire."

Karai's words caused Leah to shiver. The thought of death returned to her and the temptation of returning to the Foot filled her before her father's face appeared in her mind. The girl frowned knowing Karai could feel Leah's desperation, but she would rather die than return to the Foot.

The Foot leader gave Leah a sad look, "Leah, please, if not for the Foot than for yourself. Come back to us," she all but begged.

Leah laughed humorlessly, "The organization would never allow that. I would be forced to rejoin, and that will never happen. The only thing that would remotely sway my opinion is if you could bring my father back to life, and I highly doubt that will happen," Leah explained with a scowl.

Karai shook her head, "I could honor your decision if what you say were true, but your father is still alive," she replied

Leah cocked her head to the side, "You are mistaken. I saw my father at the funeral, and I am sad to admit he was very much dead," Leah disagreed.

Karai raised an eyebrow at her rival, "The master told me that your father would be searching for you now that you have begun the change," Karai stated firmly.

Leah's chest had a knot in it as she had a flashback. She and Lee were young and it was after one of their ninja lessons. Her mother and Master Saki had been talking about a mistake, a mistake that had made Lee. They had said she was the one they were looking for. She pieced the information together the information Karai had told her and her memory. Could she and Lee have had different fathers? It would make make sense of the things their mother and Master Saki would say.

Leah was stricken with disbelief. Her mind raced. She and Lee were twins. This couldn't be true. Karai was just trying to mess with her mind, confuse her.

"What else has been said about my father," Leah asked after her long pause.

Karai understood Leah's shocked expression, "You didn't know did you? You didn't know you and Lee are half-blooded," she stated the questions.

Leah's eyes widened, "How," she wondered to herself, but Karai answered her.

"You see I used to be very jealous of you, and never understood why father always favored you. I know now why. You are a product of science. Stockman took one of your mother's eggs and fertilized it creating you, and then implanted you directly on the uterus, but something crucial had been forgotten. Your mother's egg that had already been released by the ovaries had yet to pass out of her due to the fact she did not have a period because of her new pregnancy. It appeared your mother also loved another and during her time with him she conceived again with that egg creating Lee. It was so rare that Stockman nearly had a heart attack," Karai chuckled.

Leah looked at Karai her mouth agape. She felt like someone had punched her stomach," That does not explain my change," Leah replied.

Karai sighed as if it were a chore to explain this to her, "You are not completely human. Your other half is some form of alien," the Foot ninja said.

Leah scoffed. She knew this had to be complete bullshit. Rage grew inside of her that she would reel her in like that. She ran at Karai picking her up by her throat as the entire Foot back up on was on her like a school of piranha. The girl had no choice but to drop Karai and deal with the rest of the Foot ninja. Leah was going to win when a fire of pain pierced her shoulder. She shouted looking at the blade stuck in her body. The kunoichi groaned as Karai pulled the blade from her shoulder.

"Do not test me Leah. You are unarmed and without company. What possessed you to believe you could have won that fight," Karai spat acidly.

Leah held her wound as the blood squeezed between her fingers as she calmed herself down. She could have continued fighting, but found it unwise.

"You are lying!" Leah shouted emotionally unstable, "It is impossible!"

"So is the existence of mutants living in the sewers, "Karai said sarcastically, "The proof is in your nearing change."

"Impossible!" Leah continued in denial as she was about to have another go at Karai a searing pain of unannounced power pulsated in her chest.

Both Karai and Leah's eyes widened as a scream erupted out of Leah's mouth. The hole in her shoulder no longer matter, she just wanted the pain to go away. Karai screamed for her ninjas to retreat, and they all left leaving her alone to deal with the horror overtaking her. She laid there twitching as the pain slowly began to recede. She tried to get up infirmly, but failed as she fell to her knees and vomited.

Lee was feeling much better after all the rest he got, and could even move around. He was happy as he lifted his tired body from the twin size bed that served as his gurney. Lee found that he was even more stable than he had originally thought. He couldn't hide his grin as he entered the turtle's main area of living.

"Lee, glad to see you up, your sister was worried sick about you," he heard Donatello say.

Lee smiled, "I'm sure she has. It really was a mistake to go out that night. I wasn't completely healed from our last fight," the human replied.

Don frowned disapprovingly, "You shouldn't do that anymore," he said sternly.

"Trust me I've learned my lesson," Lee laughed then began to search around, "Where is Leah?" he asked.

Don's eyes traveled down in confusion, "I don't know. I'll ask Leo," Don answered looking for his eldest brother.

"Hey Leo!" the brainy turtle called seeing Leo head towards the dojo.

"What Donnie?" Leo replied sticking his head out of the doorway to the dojo.

"Where's Leah?" Don asked.

Just then the door opened and Leah walked in. She looked like hell and her face was more pallid than usual. Lee suddenly noticed a rather large wound below her shoulder. Her face held a blank look on it as she walked into the turtle's lair. Lee was instantly filled with dread and despair. His sister did not look like his sister at that moment and it scared him like nothing else had ever managed to do.

"Leah, are you alright," her brother asked frantically worried as he moved his tired body towards her.

"Lee, I'm going to die," she stated as he hugged her and she began to cry.

It was then Lee felt one of the turtles. The human ninja was extremely surprised at this emotion. It was one of love and need. As Lee looked for the source of this emotion he found it in Leonardo. The turtle desperately wanted to help her. It was then a knife pierced through Lee's heart. Lee had been protecting his sister since they were both born and that protection included from guys. Leonardo wanted his sister. Lee shook his head concentrating on Leah.

"No, I will not allow that. You can count on it. I won't let you die," Lee soothed pushing his thoughts into the back of his head as she buried her head in his shoulder.

Don was in a world of shock when the girl came in. He could feel no emotion within her when she walked in. It was like someone had robbed her of her spirit. It wasn't until Lee came to her did he feel the drastic wave of pain and hopelessness that had overcome her. It was then he felt Leo beside him fire up also. Leo felt the same thing Don had. The brainy turtle sighed. He had a feeling something bad was going to happen and Leah knew exactly what it was. The change she was predicted to have must have more to it than Don originally thought.

The siblings parted and they began speaking in whispers to each other. Leah was explaining something to Lee and the turtles could not hear her. They knew it was the same thing that had upset Leah when they saw her brother stiffen and his face drain of color. Finally the whispering stopped, and they just stood there frozen in place. Leah then began to help Lee to sit on the couch for the shock had rendered him for a moment unable to stand.

* * *

Thanks for reading.(:


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own the tmnt.

* * *

Chapter twelve

Leonardo watched the human girl sleeping on the couch. He had offered her his bed, but she had insisted on being as close to her brother as possible. He'd made sure she was okay before she went to bed, but she refused to talk about the events that had happened during the time she was out. The turtle had felt completely and utterly helpless when she had come back to the lair not knowing whether he should rush to her or not, but kept himself still as her brother comforted her.

Sighed, he wished there was something he could do to help her. Leo then thought back to the previous night and his body instantly responded. He knew there was something very real between them, but they weren't exactly official. No one knew about what had happened, they just knew that Leo was head over heels for her. Leo thought about marriage and even kids with her. It had become one of his favorite day dreams of late.

He saw her move uneasily and reached down to caress her cheek. The turtle frowned as her breathing increased and she began to toss and turn. Suddenly, she started talking.

Leah's hands balled up, "No!" she declared breathlessly, "NOO!"

She woke ripping into a terrifying scream, but unlike the nightmare she'd had last night she continued to writhe in pain. Suddenly her eyes opened wide, and they seized Leo's heart. They were glowing a sapphire blue, and the look she held in them was pure terror. He noticed she saw him when she shut her eyes tightly and bit her lip to contain her screams. Tears squeezed their way down her cheek.

"Leah, shhhh, it's okay, it's okay I'm here," Leo tried to comfort her and he got a stiff nod in reply. At least she could hear him.

"Leo! What happened?" Raph yelled with Mikey behind him as Don raced ahead of him to check on the girl.

"I'm not sure! She was having a nightmare, and this is what she woke up like," the leader exclaimed as Donnie began to feel her pulse.

"Leah!" her brother shouted running to her as quickly as possible.

"My sons! Is everything all right?" Master Splinter asked his voice frightened, but they widened when he saw Leah.

"Get away quickly my sons! I have seen this before, but I would have never thought…," Master Splinter trailed off looking amazed at Leah.

Master Splinter could not have comprehended this. Of all the species in the galaxy, the girl had to be one of them. There was no denying that type of pain. The old rat recognized the smell she was giving off. Her parents could smell that within one hundred yards of her, and they could probably feel her pain light years away.

She was a Metra Huling, a rare race that lived on a planet the about size of Mars. Master Splinter could not remember much for it had been so long ago since he had last seen one. He had met a Metra Huling when his Master Yoshi had been competing in the Battle Nexus Tournament. During the tournament the young warrior had begun his change, and he remembered the devastation it created amongst the small nexus. He only remembered the smell because of how sweet it had been.

The turtles immediately backed away from the girl not understanding why, but they obeyed their master. Lee, however, did not; he stayed with her, and talked to her. Soon she calmed down and got up with a new found strength towards the bathroom. The next thing heard was her retching.

Lee was shaking he was so scared he was going to lose her. His eyes watered up and a few small tears leaked out as he sighed and put his in head into his infirm hands. He was trembling all over. He could not lose his sister, or his half-sister. Either way she would always be his best friend, and if he lost her he felt as if he would lose everything they had worked for together.

Leah came out of the bathroom with weak legs. Everyone was looking at her, so she looked down in embarrassment. When she looked back up though, she saw that Master Splinter looked completely terrified of her reminding her of Karai yesterday. She studied the rat's expression.

Lee interrupted her thoughts, "Leah, are you alright?" he questioned wiping a small tear from his cheek.

She felt guilty for worrying him, "I'm fine, don't worry about me," she soothed him putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Leah, if you would allow, I would like to speak to you," Master Splinter's voice trembled.

Leah looked towards Leonardo for guidance, but she couldn't get anything from him but a curt nod. She sighed and nodded at the turtle's master and entered his bedroom when he gestured her to do so. The girl was amazed at how Japanese the room was even more so than her own room. She could smell the incense and took a deep breath enjoying the smell.

Master Splinter noticed, "Allergic?" he questioned pointing towards the stuff.

Leah shook her head no and he motioned for her to sit on one of the floor in front of him. The old rat's eyes held worry and urgency in them. The mutant studied Leah for a moment before finally speaking.

"I know what your change is," he stated quietly.

Leah's eye widened, her body straightened up, and she stopped breathing.

"What do you know?" she demanded leaning towards him.

Master Splinter sighed knowing she would not like the news he was bringing. He began to think back to when he was with his Master Yoshi. Back before he had even thought about his sons.

**_Flashback_**

"Hamato, Yoshi, you shall compete next are you prepared?" the announcer asked.

Master Splinter sat upon his master's shoulder at the time, and had enjoyed watching the fights. At the moment it would seem a prince of a planet called Metra Hul was doing fairly well. The man was trained in a martial art that Master Splinter could not identify and neither could his master, but it was too late now. His Master Yoshi was to fight him next.

Yoshi bowed and replied, "Hai."

The announcer nodded and left, and soon after he appeared in the middle of the ring, "And now our competition features Hamato, Yoshi from Earth, and Prince Yida Zemka from Metra Hul," the announcer shouted as applause ripped throughout the outer ring.

"Begin," said the announcer disappearing from the ring

The second the prince stepped into the ring he pushed his long white, hair from his face and bowed before Yoshi as Yoshi returned the gesture. It was then Yoshi started the fight using every tactic he knew, but this new breed of martial arts was almost infallible. Just as Prince Yida got the upper hand did he fall to the ground in a screaming mess. His eyes began to glow a brilliant white as air began to circulate around the writhing prince. The next think Master Splinter realized was he was back on Earth with his Master.

Master Splinter could not comprehend what had happened, and what had brought them back to Earth. When they tried to return they found the portal blocked off. Finally, after trying for hours did the portal let them back into the nexus. There was no hiding the audible gasp at the chaos they'd come back too. The ring was almost decimated, and what lay at the center was something spectacular. Beside the unknown guy was two creatures with crowns. Suddenly, Understanding crept into Master Splinter's brain. The unknown man was Prince Yida, and the two with him had to be the king and queen of Metra Hul

Soon more of the competitors were returning equally confused. The daimyo came to them in order to explain what had happened.

"Hamato, Yoshi, I'm sure you wonder what has happened," the daimyo stated.

Yoshi nodded, "I don't understand how one person could have caused so much devastation," Yoshi replied shaking his head.

"The prince was nearing his change, but didn't tell us due to the fact we do not allow the royalty of Metra Hul to compete due to their unnaturally powerful gifts after their change. Prince Yida knew this, and wanted one last year to compete. Unfortunately, he underestimated the time of his change," the daimyo explained.

"Why is the king and queen here how did they know?" Yoshi asked curiously.

"During their preparation period of his change his parents can feel and smell their child's pain. They need one of their parent's bloods in order to survive their change. The king and queen have already lost two daughters to the change," the daimyo answered.

"If their change is that violent, how do the parent's survive?" Yoshi asked making conversation.

"Generally they have to flee before their child goes through the main part of the change," the daimyo replied, "But it's not that big of a deal since they teleport everywhere."

"Now if you will excuse me we will have to hold off the tournament for a while until this mess is cleaned up," the daimyo stated turning to walk away to talk to another competitor and explain the situation.

"Wait, daimyo, I shall send a cleanup crew from Metra Hul to help," the king suddenly was beside them.

He had white, long, and beautiful hair with a pair of elfish ears. Both of his entire eyes glowed blue, and the pupil was a white glowing ball floating in them. His jaw was squared, and had a voice that sounded like a deep ringing of a bell. His feet were like that of a gargoyle's, and his hands were taloned as well. His skin was extremely pale, but everything about the man reeked power. His purple robes and huge jeweled crown saw to that.

"Very well, thank you King Bemyida," the daimyo replied with a bow.

"You are more than welcome for forgiving our son. This is a great day for an heir has been born to take the throne when the time comes," King Bemyida replied his face crinkling into a smile. He was extremely happy to finally have a child survive the change.

"Today is cause for celebration!" the king shouted his big booming voice alerting everyone to him.

End Flashback

After hearing Master Splinter's tale Leah was speechless. She was going to die if her father didn't find her in time. She took a lock of her hair into her palm seeing the beautiful white hair, and looked back at Master Splinter.

"Do you suppose I am part of the royal family of Metra Hul," she asked him.

Master Splinter sighed, "It is a large possiblity. You seem to possess traits of the king," he replied, "It has been a long time since then, and I do not remember much."

Leah's mind was racing, "Thank you Master Splinter," she said.

She left Master Splinter's room in a tizzy. Her mind was flooded with thoughts as she wondered if her father was looking for her because without him she would surely die and take a lot of people with her. Leonardo was waiting for her and met her when she came into the living room.

"Are you all right, Leah?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine Leonardo," she replied smiling at him. She was a long way from fine, but that was all she could think to say.

He took her hand comfortingly and at his touch her blood boiled under her skim relaxing her, and making her giddy all at the same time. How could she explain to him that she was going to die?

* * *

Thank for for reading.(:


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own the tmnt.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

A lone figure walked the streets of New York City searching nonstop. This was where he had last felt the pain. It was drawing him to it, and he did not understand why. He did not have any children. Not that he knew of anyway. His nose wrinkled when he passed by a manhole. He scoffed at it.

"These humans and their low-level technology," he mumbled to himself.

He wore robes of white and purple, and atop of his head was a small jeweled crown. The figure was getting more attention than he needed with it. He was already getting attention from his normal appearance. While he walked he could see the people's fear of him and a few even screamed. Sighing, he decided he should ditch his royal garments for now. Closing his eyes he teleported to his ship hidden on a small island miles away from the shore of the disgusting city.

Once there he removed his robes to expose his white silk tunic, and his black cotton dress-pants. He didn't wear shoes due to his feet being tough enough for any terrain. When he entered the entire room bowed before him.

"How goes your search, sire?" a man asked beginning to walk in step with him.

"Awful," he replied looking into the plain man's face, "I stick out like a sore molken!"

The man laughed thinking about a molken, and how when they got angry they tended to change to a bright hot pink.

"I'm sorry sire. May I suggest the CAM?" the man suggested.

The figure thought for a moment, "That would be rather thoughtful. Yes, I think I will," he replied.

Leah sat on the couch watching the news without really watching the news. She was off in her own head thinking about how the future would play out for her. She could feel the constricting vines of worry suddenly began to envelope her brain. She shook it off instantly trying to clear her mind. Sighing, she removed herself from the couch deciding that meditation might make her feel better.

She began to make her way to the turtle's dojo. Once there she sat on the hard mats, and began to meditate. It seemed like the only peace she could achieve. There her mind cleared and she channeled her energy within herself. It was then she felt energy much like herself, and strangely enough it reached out to her. It was then she felt a touch on her arm.

Startled she jumped and let out a small scream, and then to add to her surprise she fell to the floor.

Looking up she saw Leonardo with wide eyes staring at her, "Leah are you aware you were floating?" he asked her helping her off the floor and pulling her into him.

Cocking her head to the side, she only stared up at him, "It wouldn't surprise me," she replied sarcastically.

Leonardo chuckled, "Sorry to disturb your meditation, I've just never seen anyone float before," he explained.

She smiled, "That makes two of us," she responded.

Looking around the room then Leonardo smiled, "How about a small duel?" he suggested to her.

A slow grin crept on her face. He had no idea what he was up against. She had been at the top of her class in the program. She chuckled and joked with him.

"You do not know what you challenge," she answered with a slight seductiveness to her voice.

His eyes flashed slightly at her tone; "On the contrary are you prepared for what you are up against?" he disagreed with a large grin on his face.

She laughed gleefully, "We'll see," she said slightly brushing him on his arm with her own sending a shock wave of chills through the turtle leader.

They both stood in front of each other. Bowing before the other, Leah started it off by a simple punch to the front of his plastron. Leonardo dodged it with ease, and quickly retaliated with such swiftness it surprised Leah. This was not the type of style she was used to fighting. Keeping in mind that Leonardo had different training than her, and to expect different moves from him, she focused her mind.

Leonardo smiled slightly at Leah's surprise at his move. He was aiming at impressing her, but it didn't impress her only fueled her determination to beat him. She lost her amused expression for a more serious one, and then he got the full taste of her fighting expertise. At first he wasn't expecting her to retaliate as quickly as she had, and she didn't stop coming at him either. For every block he made she came back at him with two more tries either with kicks or punches.

Leah was getting frustrated, but quickly calmed herself down. She was expecting this to be an easy fight, but was she sadly mistaken. He was the leader of the turtles for a reason and she was discovering it. His elusiveness was his strategy, and once his opponent fatigued he could go on the offensive. Watching his movements she finally found a way to get around them. She sent a punch and kick at him within seconds of each other, and while he still blocked her punch she managed to pull her leg up into a vertical split smacking him in the face. The turtle stumbled back confused.

"That was..," he trailed off feeling a twinge of pain in his lip.

Leah looked at him horrified with herself. She had busted his lip, "I'm so sorry Leonardo!" she exclaimed rushing to his side.

He touched his lip and saw the blood on it, "Its fine accidents happen," he replied.

"Look at me, let me see it," she suggested as he obeyed her.

"Oh, Leo, I'm sorry. It looks like it hurts," she said her face so close to his he could feel her breath. His whole body was dying to take her there, but he knew better. It wouldn't be good if one of his brothers or worse her brother walked in on them.

"I'm fine. It's not like I haven't been though worse," Leonardo explained with a wave of his three fingered hand.

"Let's get you to the kitchen and get a bag of ice," Leah sighed, unhappy her competitive nature got the best of her.

Leo, seeing her mood, frowned slightly. He knew she was upset that she had hurt him, and he wanted her to forget about it. Thinking to himself a way to get her to forget about it, he finally got the perfect idea. As they got into the kitchen Mikey looked up from the opened fridge to see Leonardo's lip.

"Whoa, what did you piss off Leo?" Mikey asked a smile on his mouth.

Leo laughed a little embarrassed he'd lost to a human girl as Leah just rubbed the back of her neck. Suddenly Mikey got the picture.

"I know what happened. Leah got a bit rough with ya didn't she Leo," Mikey said suggestively winking at Leonardo.

Leo and Leah instantly blushed realizing what Mikey thought, "No! Not like that, Mikey," Leo replied with a panicked look, "We were sparring in the dojo"

Mikey laughed, "Riiiiiiight," the youngest turtle replied.

Leah rolled her eyes and blushed, "Just get him a bag of ice, Mikey," she demanded.

"Oh! Yes ma'am. We're a little spicy tonight," he replied jokingly grabbing a small plastic bag to put the ice in. When he was done he tossed the bag to Leo.

Mikey soon left after heating up some pizza from a few nights ago. Leonardo and Leah sat alone in the kitchen for a while in silence as Leo thought about how to put his plan into action. He had no idea if she would think it was a good idea or not, and neither did he at the moment. Perhaps he should just not even suggest it. With the Foot more active than normal and her having her change it would be a very risky gamble. Maybe he could get to know her more if he took the risk though.

"So in order to make up for busting my face, would you allow me to take you out to a movie?" Leo asked hopefully.

Leah laughed, "Leo, in case you haven't noticed I don't think with your appearance we could," she replied then thought for a moment, "Or mine."

"On the contrary, my brother's and I go to movies all the time. We wear a trench coat with a hat as you can see over there on the coat hanger," Leonardo explained pointing his finger towards the coat hanger.

Leah chuckled, "So are you asking me out on a date, Leonardo," she replied in the tone she used earlier to rile him up a little.

He smiled, "If that's what you would like it to be," he replied.

"Then my answer is yes," she grinned at Leo.

"But don't think I'll sleep with you after the first date," Leah joked with a wink.

Leo laughed, "You might want to rethink that," he disagreed pulling her into a long heated kiss.

"Yes, father," the figure replied talking to a screen in his ship.

The screen soon bleeped off, after the small meeting with his father. He would need to return home soon, but he couldn't leave not with the calling still deep within his heart. It controlled him. Someone or something here was calling to him. Someone needed his help, and he intended on helping them. Every instinct of his body demanded it of him. Sighing, the figure grabbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. He did not like being in the dark about this, nor anything for that matter.

"Sire, the CAM is ready," a scientist said coming towards the figure bowing as soon as he stopped walking and announced to him.

"Thank you, you may rise," the figure said as the man obeyed and lead the figure over to a small glass cylinder shaped machine.

The figure stepped into it having to duck his head to stand in it, "Are you ready, your highness?" the scientist asked.

Sighing the figure nodded. He hated using the CAM, or Change Automatic. It made him feel uncomfortable changing his mass and appearance. The scientist started up the machine as a small fan began whirling like a tornado, and while the air spun around the Metra Huling, something like lightning struck his body causing him to call out in pain. It continued like this as the figure felt his body change, and soon it was over. The class door opened as the whole ship stood around their leader. He was laid out on the floor of the machine breathing like a madman. Sweat poured from his body. Everyone was shocked at what he looked like.

"Help him," the captain of the ship demanded as his crew rushed to the aide of the fallen figure.

People stared at how his appearance had been changed. He still held his pallid skin color, but his hair was no longer the beautiful white it had been before. Nor was his feet different from anyone on the ship anymore, and his eyes and ears were shaped the same. The crew had never seen a royal stoop down to their level before. Whatever their leader was searching for it must have been a dire situation. Few had ever seen a royal before his change, and as they looked upon the form that what had once been.

The figure looked upon himself in the mirror, "Been a while since I've seen you," he joked at his reflection.

"Wow, I've never seen you look that way," one of the crew stated at the figure.

The figure turned around with a stern look on his face. He held out his hand and threw a huge bolt of invisible energy at the commoner, "Do not forget that even though I appear as one of you that I am not. I am still to be addressed respectively. Do we understand?" the figure stated as the crew all replied, "Yes, your highness."

* * *

Thanks for reading.(:


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own the tmnt.

* * *

Leah could not believe Leonardo had asked her on a date, but then again she couldn't believe she'd had sex with him either. Her heart fluttered at the thought and she couldn't help the smile on her face. She hummed to herself as she went to see her brother. He was much better now and could go home.

"Lee! You ready? Grandma will be very happy to have us home," she exclaimed as he gave her a strange look.

"Since when did you get so happy?" he asked her, "A couple of days ago you were depressed out of your mind."

Her smile faltered a little as the thoughts of death entwined her mind. Seeing his sister's smile start to deflate, Lee began to feel guilty for breaking her spirit.

"Leah, I'm sorry I bought it up," he said hugging her.

"I'm not going to die," she told him fiercely, "There is something in my heart telling me, comforting me, that I will not die."

Lee studied her for a moment and smiled a fake smile at her. She was going delusional from all the stress. She must have tricked herself into thinking she wasn't going to die. Lee felt a lump develop in his throat. He knew his sister wasn't going to live much longer. His gut told him so.

"Need any help getting Lee home?" Leo asked coming into the room.

Leah couldn't contain her smile when he walked in. A smile grin crept onto her face, "I've got him, Leo, thanks." she replied.

Lee's eyes narrowed. So that was it. The turtle was the source behind Leah's mood. A small amount of protection invaded his mind then. He had made sure no one messed with her in high school. She doesn't need the stress of a boyfriend just as he didn't need a girlfriend. Suddenly, something clicked in his mind. If this turtle made her happy, then why not let her see him? She needed to be happy especially if his gut was right…

"Lee are you alright?" Leah questioned running her hand up and down in front of his face tearing him from his thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry, kind of zoned out there," he explained with a smile.

Soon the twins were about to head out the door. They turned to wave at the turtles.

"Bye guys, I wish my visit could have been a little more on the not dying side," Lee joked with them.

"Maybe next time," Leah extended the joke as they laughed.

"How about we just say come back to visit soon," Master Splinter concluded smiling. He worried for that girl and the city if his theory was correct. Everything they knew was about to be decimated.

As the siblings walked the streets of New York to return to their grandmothers, something or rather someone slammed into Leah hard knocking her from her feet. She scowled about to get up and kick some face in when the feeling of comfort washed over her.

She stared at the face of a middle aged man with the same color eyes and hair that she had. He had the same squared jaw as she did and looked at her with curiously. Shock overcame her expression when realization set in. There was no doubt in her mind that this man was her father though he was nothing like she thought he would be as Master Splinter had described.

"Get off her!" Lee shouted angrily about to kick the man off of her when a pain entered his mind. The boy screamed as the people turned to stare at him.

"Quick get help for the boy!"

"Call 911!" random people yelled.

"Come with me," the man stated as he teleported her away from the on looking crowd back to his ship.

The minute she arrived at the unknown place she fell to her knees sweating. Leah wondered what had happened to her when she took in the alien surroundings. She gasped at the large place. The entire interior was chrome, and there were many men walking around in either blue or white jumpsuits. Every one of them stopped what they were doing to state at her when a man dressed in a black suit almost ran up to her.

"Sire? This is what we came for? She is but a mere earthling!" he scoffed looking down at her then back to the man that kidnapped her.

He glared, "Look at her, Chorn! This is no ordinary human!" the man replied heatedly.

Chorn looked back down at girl and gasped. His eyes widened as he turned his gaze to the prince, "Impossible! A royal! On this Liyun forsaken planet," he said disbelievingly.

The man sighed, "We have to get her somewhere stable. The call would not have been so strong is she wasn't so near her change. We need to draw a vial of my blood stat," he stated turning his eyes back to the girl.

"I will be right back," he informed her trying to be as comforting as possible when he raced into another room.

"So, is it true then? You are Prince Yida's daughter?" a man in blue asked pretending to be working on something nearby.

Leah stared at him in confusion. Her mind was whirling and she was in a state of disbelief. Everyone on the ship was doing their best not to stare at her, but Leah could feel their eyes on her when she wasn't looking. Pulling from her thoughts, she studied the man in blue.

"I…I don't know," she answered shaking her head overwhelmed.

Suddenly, someone who looked more foreign than anything she had seen walked through an automatic door. His skin was as pale as a ghost and his hair a brilliant white. The alien's eyes glowed a freakish blue with a white dot as his pupil. His feet were like those of a gargoyle, but his hands were normal and taloned.

It came towards her, "You will need to come back with me to Metra Hul," it told her urgently.

Realization ran in Leah's mind. This was the same man she had met back in New York. She stared at him in pure amazement. She knew that this had to be Prince Yida, the royal from Metra Hul Master Splinter had told her about. Her eyes widened as she wondered if that was what she would look like. A ping of fear went down her spine, when he offered for her to come to Metra Hul.

"I can't," Leah replied thinking of her family and Leonardo. She couldn't leave them.

"You will if you value your life you will leave with me," Prince Yida said firmly.

Leah looked away from him. Her thoughts went back to the story Master Splinter told her. She could completely annihilate New York City. Sighing, she nodded reluctantly.

"Only if I get to explain to my brother what's going on," she bargained.

"Brother! There is another one!" he exclaimed confused and astounded.

"No, no, no, it's okay. He's not like me," Leah explained quickly.

The prince let out a relieved sigh, "I just wonder how it was possible. How are you my daughter? The tests do not lie, and I have not completely the ritual with anyone," he mumbled the last part to himself.

Leah shook her head. She honestly knew about as much as he did.

Leo followed the directions just as Leah had written for him. He wanted to make sure she knew what time he was going to come by to pick her up. When he got there though, he was not met with the happy smile of Leah, but of that with her frantic grandmother.

"What do you mean Lance is in the hospital!" she exclaimed, "What about my granddaughter?"

The elderly woman was in tears as she seemed to be searching for something.

Leo's heart stopped. They had been attacked, and Leah must have been in the hospital with him. His eyes narrowed as he prepared to rush and find her, but before he did he heard their grandmother scream one word.

"Kidnapped!"

"They have finally slipped, sire," the head of the purple dragons said as he bowed down before the shredder.

A smirk could be seen on the shredder's face as a small chuckle escaped his lips, "Perfect. After years of checking hospital records, we have them."

"It is only the boy, though," Hun said nervously.

His boss's smile faltered a little, but then stabilized, "No matter. The girl will come after her brother."

The shredder's laughter rang throughout the Foot headquarters.

* * *

Thanks for reading. (:


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own the tmnt.

* * *

Chapter fifteen

Leah sighed as Prince Yida teleported them back to New York City. Their particles reassembled in a deserted alleyway much to Leah's relief. She could only imagine what people would do if they saw him. Climbing up a nearby fire escape they stood on top of a slum like apartment complex. Prince Yida wrinkled his nose.

"How do humans live in such an environment? Do they not care for their planet?" he asked as they began to travel south to Leah's grandmothers.

Leah just shrugged, "Some do, it's just most of us just try to scrap by," she answered then asked, "What's it like on your planet?"

"Our planet," he corrected and when he started to explain his planet Leah interrupted him.

"What do you mean our planet?" she questioned slightly taken back.

"You have royal blood and on top of that it's my blood. As my first born if you survive the change you are in line for the throne after me. You are as of now a princess of Metra Hul, and by law are required to do your duties," he explained.

"What!" she yelled, "Does that mean I have to leave Earth for good?"

Prince Yida frowned at her unwillingness to accept what she was, "Yes, of course. How would you rule our people from another planet? You can still visit if you would like."

Before she could respond though a beeping noise caught her father's attention and interrupted them. He cursed under his breath and stopped where he was causing Leah to stop as well.

"Leah stay quiet and do not move in view of the camera," he said in a rush, but before Leah could respond a large projected screen appeared in front of the prince.

"Yes father," he greeted the image with a bow. The figure was even more impressive than the prince was. His voice did not disappoint him either.

"Yida, my son, how much longer will you be? The Yalminch celebration is to begin soon. Metra Hul cannot celebrate without ALL of the royal family present," the king boomed, the urgency apparent in his voice.

"Yes, I know father, I am on my way," the prince replied and clicked the image away.

"Leah, I do not wish to leave you here. The change can be any minute. Come with me," Prince Yida begged.

Leah shook her head no, "I can't. Not until I speak to my brother first," she replied. In her mind, she didn't want to go to Metra Hul ever. She didn't want to leave Earth for good.

The alien frowned deeply, "I will not be long then. If your change begins, here," he handed her a strange gun-like device with a vial of thick red liquid.

"It is a vial of my blood. Shoot the needle into a vein on your body. My blood will make you strong enough to endure the change," her father explained as his eyes began to well up with tears.

"Are you crying?" Leah asked him amazed. She had only known him a short time.

The prince smiled, "I never understood the bond a royal had with his child until now. I understand what my father talks about. He says losing a child to the change is the most painful thing he ever went through. I now know why," he answered wiping the unshed tears away.

"Don't worry, I will make it," Leah replied awkwardly trying to comfort him.

He nodded, "I know you will," he said as he teleported away. He wasn't going to tell her his two older sisters perished to the change with more blood than he gave her just now, and to top it off she was only half-blooded. Her chances were slim to none, and he had a feeling this was going to be the last time he saw his first born.

Leah sighed holding the gun with care. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she began to continue to her grandmothers. Her grandmother should already be a work by now, and her brother was probably worried sick about her. The way her father abducted her wasn't at all assuring her safety. She saw lights on in the house as she came up to the door, when suddenly something didn't feel right. Her body went rigid with fear. Something was very wrong. She opened the normally locked door as worry flooded through her.

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened wide in a gasp. There had been a huge battle here. The kitchen table was broken in half, and anything that would be able to be knocked over was. A mess of her grandmother's flowerpot brought her attention to the blood. Her teeth ground together, and her hot tears fell in great amounts from her eyes. That had been her brother's last stand. He wasn't fully recovered to fight in the first place. She pounded her fist on the counter as a sob broke from her lips. Her thoughts went to her grandmother. Leah had to make sure she was okay.

Leah grabbed the home phone and dialed her grandmother's work. The manager picked up the phone, and assured her that her grandmother had made it to work just fine. A small load went off her chest, but she was going to have to go into the frying pan to get her brother back. She held the blood gun in her hands tightly. If she was going to ask the turtles for help, she might as well sign their death wishes. Her father had said the change was close, and she couldn't endanger them. Her thoughts went to Leo. She would never get her first date with him, but at least she had felt his touch.

She raced into her room for her sword, grabbing a holster for her blood gun, and raced out the door. Rushing across the building tops, she finally made it to the Foot headquarters. Her eyes studied the building, and she prayed the security system was still the same. Going to the rear of the building, she searched for the vent. It was hardly visible, but she finally saw it. She kept to the shadows carefully entering the building, something she thought she would never have to do. As she went through the ventilation, she tried to pull memories from her mind and remember how to get to the dungeons. That would be where her brother would be.

Picking a spot to hop into a hallway, she barely missed some Foot ninja dressed in business attire. A bead of sweat pooled on the side of her face. She was signing her own death wish being in the middle of the enemy's compound. Taking out the security cameras she went swiftly down the hall to the elevator and cursed under her breath. She needed one of the workers I.D. to get in. Letting out an impatient grunt, she knew there would be no way to get to the basement unless by elevator. Luck was on her side though, as a lone ninja came around the corner dressed like he was going out to battle, I.D. already in hand. Since the security camera was already out, she had no problem taking his identity. Leah stole his clothes, and shoved the unconscious man up into the ventilation.

She found the secret switch that would take her to the basement where the dungeons would be. As she entered she noticed a cell that was heavily guarded and knew instantly that was where her brother was. Mustering up the best male voice she could, she looked at the I.D. and memorized her "name."

"Master Saki says the girl has been located on the roof. It is time we kill what has killed so much of our clan," she said thinking she sounded ridiculous.

The ninja seemed to buy it though as they nodded, "Finally, some action. I'm so tired of guarding this brat," he replied as he and his buddy left for the elevator. The minute they were around the corner she knew she only had a limited amount of time to get Lee out of here.

She looked into the cell to see her brother chained to the wall. Obviously, they had prepared hard for her, "Lee!" she whispered furiously as his head snapped up.

"Leah?" he questioned then a small grin appeared on his face, "I should have known you would pull something like this. How did you get away from your kidnappers?" he said getting up the chains rattling with him.

"Long story. Explain later," she told him finding the keys hanging on the wall. She unlocked the cell, and then his bonds.

"Hurry, we don't have much time," just as this statement came out of her mouth the alarm began blasting.

She grunted and helped her brother off the floor. Cursing, she searched for another way out other than the elevator. It was then she noticed a stairwell. She frowned deeply, but had no choice. Lee was on the same page as her when he pointed to it. Leah nodded, and they both ran towards the stairs. They came to a door. Cautiously, she opened it and noticed it was a secret stairwell. She had literally just opened the wall.

"Come on," she motioned for Lee to follow and his nod indicated he heard her.

They stayed in the shadows best they could trying to find the vent that they had escaped from when they were children. The same one she had entered. They turned down the hall where it should have been only to be greeted by a thicket of ninja with an elite as their head.

"Finally, Leah, the Foot clan will claim what is ours," he told her. She could hear the grin in his voice.

She pulled out her sword and took her battle stance, "Over my dead body," she sneered.

As Leo was out on patrol with Raph by his side, he couldn't help but notice the Foot headquarters bright with activity. He knew patrol was useless tonight, but he had to find Leah. His greatest fear was realized when he saw the building. He knew Leah must have been the cause of it. They had her. Raph seemed to have read his thoughts or felt his sudden up rise of panic. Either way he knew exactly what his leader was thinking. He let out a great sigh.

"She's in there ain't she," he said the question like a statement.

Leo clenched his 3 fingered hands into fists, "Only one way to find out. Call Don and Mikey."

* * *

Thank you for reading.(:


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own the tmnt.

* * *

Chapter sixteen

Leah had to find a way out of here. There were too many ninja to fight off, and they were tiring out quickly. Being only 2 people, fighting about 20 to 30 ninja was against their odds. Leah grunted being pushed back to back to her brother. They had learned it was the best way to fight if they covered each other's backs. She fended off her attacker with a kick to the face facing Lee for a split second.

"We need to find a way out of here," she grunted blocking an attack from her next attacker.

"On it," he replied, "Be prepared to follow me."

She had no idea what he meant until she heard the bang and puffs of smoke come out of nowhere. Feeling a tugging on her arm, she complied with it and followed it up into one of the ceiling tiles. Her brother was tense, his body filled with adrenaline. His face held a look that would terrify any normal person, but she had seen it more than often. It was pure, desperate fear. They sat anxiously, listening for any sign of their discovery as the confusion below settled down. A sigh of relief escaped Lee's mouth. A chuckle of hysteria bubbled up Leah's chest. They had made it, for now.

"When did you get smoke pellets?" she asked her brother impressed.

"Took them off a guard about an hour ago," he replied pinching the bridge of his nose, "We got to find a way out of here."

"I know," she replied her voice a little depressed, "Unfortunately, my plan involves winging it from here."

"Figures it would," he said sarcastically, "Well if we stay here we'll get discovered soon enough, so let's get moving."

They hopped out of the ceiling tiles and knocked the camera out, and ran straight to the elevator. They got on it quickly not bothering to see if it was going up or down. As it began going up was when they realized the elevator was working on its own accord.

"Goddamn," Lee muttered when it stopped on the top floor, the roof. The minute the door dinged open the twins were staring at the biggest group of Foot ninja they had ever seen. It looked like the entire Foot clan was there.

"Holy shit," Leah growled readying her sword, a pit in her stomach. Her dream was beginning to unfold, and she wouldn't let her brother die, "Lee, take the elevator back down and go home. I'll cover you."

His eyes widened, "Are you nuts! I'm not leaving you here to deal with this on your own," he exclaimed standing his ground.

"I'm going to die tonight. I don't want to take you with me! Please, my change-," he interrupted her.

"I will not leave you, Leah. On my honor I will protect you," Lee replied his hand over his heart.

She frowned, "Fine, let's get this over with," she said and ran straight into the ninja doing an almost slow motion fall into the thicket of them letting loose an epic battle cry.

"Leo, how are we gonna get in there?" Raph asked as they sat on the roof top closest to the Foot headquarters.

"Shhhh, you hear that?" Leo stated as a loud female yell made it to his ears.

Mikey got a depressed look on his face, "That would be Leah, dude," he said clasping a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Donnie! We need to get in there now!" Leo all but yelled at his brother.

"I'm doing the best I can Leo. It looks like there is only one weak point. A vent on a southern side of the building," the tech brother replied.

The turtles raced to the vent and saw it had already been tampered with. Leo grunted and raced in. The building was nearly desolate as they ran through the different hallways until they came across one that looked like a tornado had attacked it. A battle was fought there.

"The elevator!" Don screamed to his brothers, "According to my scan of the building every person in here is on the roof."

They all piled into the elevator as it went painfully slow up the many floors of the building. Nothing prepared them for the site when the elevator doors opened. A crowd of an innumerable amount of ninja was literally looking like they were waiting on their turn to go at the something in the middle. A series of grunts and clanging filled the air as cheering erupted from the crowd. Leo's nose flared. The Foot was using Leah as sport. Suddenly, the turtles were spotted.

"Turtles!" screamed a random ninja as every one of them faced the elevator.

"Well bros looks like we've crashed the party," Raph said taking out his sais giving them one good twirl before charging into the battle as his brothers followed after him.

"The Turtles!" the brothers heard a familiar voice yell.

"Please don't tell me that's who I think that is," Mikey yelled blocking a sword with his chucks.

"Well, whaddya expect Mikey we are kind of all up in his lair," Raph replied sarcastically.

"Shredder!" Leo exclaimed fighting off two ninjas with a back flip and a clean cut across both of their necks.

Had Leah really just heard Leonardo? She tried to look for him, but had so many ninja to fight off she couldn't afford to focus on anything else but her fight. Leah paid close attention to her brother fighting only a few feet ahead of her. This was eerily close to her nightmare, and she wasn't going to risk losing her brother at least not like in her dream. She round housed a large mass on ninja around her stunning them at least for the moment.

"Leah!" she heard Raph yell.

"Raph? Where's Leo!" she replied wondering where he was. Surely if Raph was here the whole crew had to be here.

"He's with the Shredder," the tough turtle replied letting out a strained sound as he threw a ninja over his shoulder.

"What!" Leah exclaimed her eyes searching for him, but couldn't locate him. She grunted blocking a large bo from hitting her in the face.

"Leah! Are you all right!" she heard her brother scream, and when she looked up she saw her nightmare.

"NO!" she screamed the tears already falling and an unknown pain flooding into her chest.

Master Tanemura was behind him about to stick his sword through her brother's back, and there was nothing she could do about it. Leah slashed helplessly trying to get to her brother, but she knew it was hopeless. Her master's sword came down. Leah broke down when suddenly someone blocked the attack. The girl's eyes opened wide. Why would that elite protect her brother. The ninja then took her other sword and stuck it straight through the old man's chest. He howled as the blood poured from his mouth and fell to the ground.

"No one will harm my son as long as I live!" she heard a familiar voice yell. The ninja dropped her hat revealing the face of her mother, Mallory.

"Quick, my son, watch your back!" she screamed at a petrified Lee, but he quickly recovered.

"Thank you, Mother," he said going back into the battle.

Leah tried to breathe a sigh of relief, but found she couldn't. In fact, she couldn't breathe at all, and the pain she had felt was still in her chest and growing. Realization struck her. This was her change. This was it. Leah tried scream to her family and the turtles to get the hell away from here, but the words could only be mouthed as the full force of the change hit her. She couldn't resist it; she let out a scream not even the scariest horror movie could replicate.

Mallory heard the scream and knew exactly what was going on. Her alien daughter was about to die, but with the needle and vial she carried of the alien's blood with her should save her. The organization had been saving it for years getting ready for her transition. From what Mallory had heard, Leah was supposed to be the ultimate being. An element not to be reckoned with, but she would die when her time came to become this being without the blood she now carried. The old elite knew that her punishment would be death for saving her children, but she would not let them die. She would gladly take their place and die instead.

"My son! Run! Get out of here. I will not allow you to die. I will not lose you again!" she screamed to Lee, hugging him close and kissing him on the forehead.

"But-," he started to argue.

"There is nothing you can do for her! Run or die!" she sneered angrily.

His eyes widened and he finally nodded, "You better take good care of her," he threatened his mother before heading for the stairs.

As Lee headed for the stairs, he saw the turtles. He cursed. He couldn't leave them here.

"Allies," he shouted, "retreat now! Trust me!"

Raph just looked at him and cocked his head. There was no way he was leaving with Leah still here, and her brother should be ashamed to be leaving now. Don and Mikey looked to Leo, who was in the middle of a losing battle with the Shredder.

"We can't just leave Leah here!" the leader growled trying to land a blow on his arch enemy.

"She is going to blow us all up if we don't!" Lee replied desperately trying to save them.

"What! Now! Foot ninjas fall back!" the Shredder screamed as a desperate fear gripped the entire roof.

"Maybe we can finish this another time, turtle!" he said making the word turtle into something absolutely disgusting.

Leo left the Shredder not caring about him at the moment as the Foot and their leader did their best to get as far away as possible from the Foot building. He found Leah curled up in the fetal position with a woman who looked very similar to Leah. It then struck Leo. That was her real mother, and was being exactly that, her mother. The older woman was stroking her daughter's head cooing at her. Leo watched as her mother took a needle out full to the brim of red liquid and thrust the thing directly into Leah's chest.

Panic encircled Leo's mind. She was going to kill her. He rushed directly at the woman a fire in his chest he didn't know he had.

"What are you doing to her!" he screamed pushing Leah's mother away from her.

"Infidel turtle!" she shouted at Leo her obvious Foot roots coming out of her, "This does not concern you!"

"Oh it does! I love that girl, and I will not allow you to kill her!" the leader of the turtles exclaimed.

The other three turtles watched not sure if they needed to leave or not. They stared with their jaws dropped at Leo. The brothers could feel the fierce dedication and affection coming out of their eldest brother, and wondered what had sparked this emotion from him.

The elite's eyes widened and she sneered, "If you love her like you claim, then let me save her! I love her too!" she declared as Leo fought internally with himself on whether or not she was telling the truth.

The woman's eyes softened then, "Please, would I really be here risking my life to save my daughter if I did not love her. Let me take care of her," the old Foot ninja persuaded.

That broke Leo, "Fine," he stated as they both looked over at the pained girl when she let out another horrific scream.

* * *

Thanks for reading.(:


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys! I know I'm the worse updater in history, but I thank those who have stuck with my story after all these years. :P Seriously, you guys deserve a cookie or something. So here you guys go, and I'm going to try to update as regularly as possible. I will attempt to have the next chapter up in at least two weeks instead of two months. **

**You guys are seriously the best,**

**Domitian**

**I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.**

* * *

This time when the scream burst from Leah's lips an invisible wave of energy pulsated out of her body and her eyes began to glow much like a car that forgets to change its lights from bright. Her mouth was moving silently as her hand tried to move towards her hips. This did not go unnoticed by Leonardo. His eyes got intense as he traced where the hand would be if it could make it to its destination. That's when he spotted the gun. He removed it from her hip, and saw her hand stop trying to move.

"What is that!" Mallory suddenly exclaimed her eyes wide.

"It looks like…blood," he said in confusion.

"Give it to me quick!" she demanded almost snatching the gun away from him and plunged the needle into the young girl's chest releasing the liquid into her daughter's arteries.

Leah's body stiffened and her eyes widened even more as the glowing in her eyes became more intense. Suddenly another pulse of energy exploded from the young ninja another scream tore into the sky. They could hear sickening cracks in Leah's body when suddenly she went limp, her moaning ceased, and her eyes began to dim until they finally went out. Leo and Mallory panicked.

"She's turning blue!" Leo exclaimed his voice beyond hysteric.

"NO!" Mallory screamed desperately as she began to use CPR on her doomed daughter.

Leo moaned. He was going to lose her. She was not going to live through her change. His heart ripped open as he nearly fell from the emotional explosion. He began regretting rejecting her when he first met her, and remembering her beautiful smile. He would not remember her as she was now, but the strong kunoichi she had been. He felt three hands on his shoulders. His brothers had not left him. They had no words and he didn't need them. He could see the concern and comfort in their eyes.

Mallory growled at Leo, "Do not lose hope, turtle! Please! She will live!" the Foot ninja's denial said to him.

It was then something that sounded like a crackling radio station reached their ears. Leo looked up to see a magnificent being poof out of nowhere. Had Leo not just witnessed the death of the girl he loved he would have been more impressed. The stranger was abnormally pale with gargoyle shaped feet and clawed hands. His eyes glowed with a blue dot as his pupil, and long white hair fell from the center part in his head. The alien's face looked alarmed and desperate, and when he saw Leah in her mother's arms he fell to his knees.

"No, I…I was too late to save her," he cried staring at Leah with such affection she could have been his daughter.

That was when he realized she was his daughter. He was staring at Leah's father. The turtle's eyes widened. Leah would have looked just like that if she had lived. Mallory hadn't even noticed the stranger. Her mind wrapped around how to save her daughter.

Leo walked up to her body grief stricken. It was like he was walking through a fog towards her. He got on his knees beside her and slowly took Leah's head from her mother and placed it in his lap. He pushed the white hair from her eyes, and tears fell onto her face. Funny, he hadn't realized he was crying. He kissed his lips to hers, and hugged her close. Leo then whispered in her ear, "I love you," and closed her eyes.

He began to set her back down when a loud rumbling began throughout the city. He frowned wondering if it was it an earthquake. Everyone else began to notice as the stranger panicked. His eyes widened and his body stiffened.

"We need to get out of here now!" he screamed when Leah's eyes suddenly snapped open and her body began to crack an snap again only this time Leah did not act as if she felt the pain more like embraced her change.

"Grab onto me quickly! All of you, it doesn't matter where just touch me somewhere! We will all die if we stay!" he continued as everyone scrambled to get a hold on the strange man.

They all began to swirl around as the crackling noise returned until finally they found themselves in a large chrome room. The minute their particles reassembled they all fell to their knees except for the stranger. As Leo got a good look around the place the people in blue suits began staring at him. The leader looked for his brothers and made sure he found all of them.

"Leo, where are we?" Raph asked even though he knew Leo had no clue.

"It looks like something from the future," Donnie replied in awe at the technology.

"Wait, did we time travel?" Mikey asked holding his stomach, "I think I'm going to barf."

Raph rolled his eyes, "Just keep it down, Mikey," he sighed.

"I have brought you all to my ship until the change has passed," the stranger replied as a man in a black suit approached him.

"You mean she is going to live?" Leo asked hopefully with Mallory wide-eyed behind him.

"There is still a slim chance she may not live, but the hard part is over now. The probability of her death has dropped considerably. It is a day of celebration," the stranger replied a large grin on his face.

"Prepare the ship!" he bellowed, "For there is a new royal in the family!"

A series of cheers exploded in the ship and chaos soon unfolded as all the blue suited people hurried about to decorate the ship. Mallory and the turtles looked on with confusion when a loud bleeping interrupted the strange people's work. The stranger rushed back into the room wearing a large crown and expensive looking robes. He pulled up a holographic keyboard and began fooling with it. Leo could only picture Donnie drooling. Suddenly, a large screen big enough for a movie theater appeared with a creature even more magnificent than Leah's father had been. His voice sounded like a deep bell rumbling through your chest.

"You have left the celebration without even telling me," the man stated as if disappointed, "And you yet have a smile on your face! What is the meaning of this?"

The strange creature cringed at the tone the guy was using, "Father, I have a daughter, and she just survived the transition!" he explained quickly.

"I beg your pardon, Yida! If you are going to make excuses at least make good ones!" the screen shouted insulted.

"Father, I am not lying. I felt her, and that is why I have been so out of it lately. She survived father," Yida replied in awe as the figure's eyes widened.

It looked skeptical but accepted his son's explanation, "I would like to meet her. Bring her back to Metra Hul when you are able, I'm sure she will enjoy the Yalminch," the figure concluded beeping off the screen.

"You wouldn't happen to have some kinda tv here would ya?" Leo heard his youngest brother asking the guy in a black suit.

"Tv?" the guy asked confused, "And what would that be?"

Mikey nearly exploded in disbelief, "You don't know what a tv is!" he shouted as the guy sighed and shook his head muttering 'earthlings' under his breath.

"Chorn, I can pull it up on the screen by hacking into one of the wireless frequencies," Yida stated as Mikey nearly hugged him.

"Thanks, put it on-," Mikey began, but was interrupted by Leo.

"Put it on channel fifty one," the turtle leader said as Mikey groaned.

"Leo, I don't wanna watch the news," he whined.

"Done," Yida replied as a news man stood in front of the Foot building.

"It would appear the source of these explosions are coming from this building. There are rumors that is a terrorist attack beginning as the bomb squads everywhere are checking various buildings, but it would appear that no man can get near the building without being shredded to bits."

Leo and everyone else watched in awe at the magnificence sight on the tv.

* * *

**Well, looks like Leah survived! (: I admit I came close to letting her die, but I couldn't dare let her go. She's like my imaginary daughter. :P But a review on what you think will happen next or what you thought about the chapter would be appreciated. Help me get the creative juices flowing! (:**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here I am fulfilling my promise! How impressive is that? I know none of ya'll probably had faith in me. :P Haha. I thank my two reviewers: Wonderwomanbatmanfan and BubblyShell22. You guys are what drive me to write, and with that here is my promised chapter.**

**Domitian**

**I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.**

* * *

They all watched for the next hour as Leah slowly but surely got more powerful. Everyone cringed when the Foot building collapsed under her pressure and came toppling down. Leah didn't care in fact she did not seem aware of anything during the whole transition. When she finally finished her body began to plummet from where the Foot building's roof used to be, luckily her father teleported and caught her. Leo watched the screen in horror when Prince Yida appeared with her nn his arms back in the ship startling the entire gang. The leader sighed and relaxed when he saw her chest expanding and deflating. She was alive and hardly looked like the girl she was before.

Her mother was the first to rush to her daughter's side as Leo hung back letting Mallory have her time with Leah. The Foot elite ninja was crying as she brushed the white hair from her strange alien daughter's face. Mallory kissed her daughter's forehead and smiled at the prince. Prince Yida was absolutely beaming when his eyes met Leo's.

"I know you are dying to see her, come," Prince Yida said motioning for him to see Leah.

Leo walked to her side. He couldn't remember being as happy as he was at that very moment. He caressed the side of her face, and she sighed in response as her eyes slowly opened. She cringed barely able to look through her eyes, but when she saw Leo she smiled. It was then his chest expanded and he hugged her with very bit of strength he had. He stopped when she coughed. Leo frowned and pulled away, but she just shook her head at him.

"It is clear now that she chose you," the alien prince stated, "There are plenty of compatible men out there for her, but it is rare to actually find one's soul mate. For a royal, that bond is instantaneous."

Leo gaped at him. The prince had said she was his soul mate, and suddenly everything made sense to him. The reason he had fell so hard due to one simple touch was because of her unknown royal blood taking effect. He looked back down into her pallid face. Her scares were gone, and every feature that had made her beautiful before had been amplified. Leo looked back at the prince to see him smiling.

"You will make a great son-in-law, and king one day. She chose you for a reason," Prince Yida continued freezing Leo in his spot.

0o0o0o0o0

Leah was confused, and could barely remember what had happened. When she tried to open her eyes, the intense lights felt like they were scorching her irises, but through the brightness she saw something. She couldn't make it out due to everything being so bright. Suddenly realization hit her, she must have died, and this was Heaven. She smiled happy that it was over when suddenly she was being crushed pushing air out of her dry throat tickling it making her cough.

The cough pulled her slightly out of her delusional state as she tried opening her eyes a second time. This time went a lot better. She could see blurry figures, and make out that she was being carried by someone. Leah frowned trying to make heads or tails of it when she heard something speak.

"Leah, can you hear me?" it asked and seemed very familiar.

She tried to open her mouth to answer it, but found it took to much energy. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was the voice talking about Metra Hul and her recovery.

Leah's eyes began opening once more, but she did not recognize her surroundings. She was lying on what appeared to be an oval shaped bed with the most comfortable sheets she had ever felt. When she sat up, she felt something pull at her arm. She noticed it was some form of IV, but it was hooked up to a triangular shaped machine. Soon she got around to the room. It was huge and majestic filled with statues of people, old vases, and paintings so large they stretched all the way up to the dome like roof encased in chrome.

"Leah? Are you awake?" a voice asked her as a strange person appeared before her.

She realized instantly that the strange being was a hologram and noticed a small floating machine above him producing the image. He was sitting down, when she recognized him as her father, Prince Yida. His projection looked around for a minute confused.

"Where is Leonardo? He hasn't left your side since—oh there he is," Yida said turning around when a large door opened and Leo walked in.

Leah grinned and her heart began thumping. Reality suddenly sank in. She was alive, and had made it through her transition. She stood up a little wobbly trying to balance on her new feet when she nearly toppled over Leo was there to catch her. Her whole body instantly had electricity coursing through her veins. She looked at him and couldn't help but get lost in his eyes when a loud cough got her and Leo's attention.

"Anyways, Leah, you are on Metra Hul to recover. As soon as you are ready though, you will be unveiled to the world as Princess Leah, and a festival will be held in your name," he stated proudly, "You are lucky to have gotten here near the end of the Yalminch."

Leah's stomach suddenly took a dive. She felt sickly. Was her father really expecting her to be "unveiled" to a group of people who she'd never heard of until a couple of days ago? Her face must have given her away because Prince Yida's face cocked to the side and he shook his head.

"Now, Leah, don't give me that look," he said, "I know it's scary. I remember my unveiling…"

Leah sighed, "I just-," she stopped.

The sound of her voice was different. It was still her voice it just sounded more smooth and strong. She looked at her father, who had an amused expression on his face.

"Yes, you may be the same on the inside, but on the outside you are very different," he explained as she looked down.

Leah saw she wore a soft, white cotton lace shirt instead of her normal fighting Underarmor tank. Her pants were more like capris due to her unnatural new feet, and they were made of a tough stretchy material. As she was studying her new body, Prince Yida jumped in.

"We could not leave you in the tatters you arrived in. You are in traditional leisure garments for our kind," he explained, but her mind went back to his words before.

"I just don't know if I can do it, Prince Yida, I mean me ruling a planet? You have got to be kidding me. I would rather go back to Earth," Leah said in a rush when Leo took her hand.

The prince just sighed, "First off, you may call me father, and secondly, I didn't want to rule the planet either. I was a very rebellious newling. I was constantly wondering why I had to be the one to survive the change. Why hadn't one of my sisters survived so that they would be before me, but this is how God works," he explained to her in a soft voice.

"God? You guys have a god?" Leah asked confused.

Prince Yida nodded, "He created every living thing including Earthlings, and it is His doing that you are now next in line to the throne. There is a reason He chose you. A royal is never unintentionally chosen," the prince explained.

Leah's mind was astounded. There was a link between humans and hulings other than the fact they looked the same except for the royals. They both had a similar religious background. Maybe their God was the same God from back home.

"You know you haven't even seen Metra Hul. I'll be down shortly to show you the capital," Prince Yida said excitedly.

The next thing Leah saw was the excited grin of Prince Yida in her face. He removed the odd IV and took the unoccupied hand and dragged her along outside the palace as she pulled Leo around with her. She gasped out loud at how beautiful the view was. She noticed the sun was farther off than the one back home resulting in cooler temperatures and dimmer lighting. There were lots of blue light fixtures throughout the city, which was nothing but green. Large trees bigger than any she'd ever seen were everywhere.

"Grab my hand, Leonardo," Prince Yida instructed as the turtle did so.

They teleported to what seemed to be a large old timey marketplace. She saw many people in the same cotton shirts she was wearing, and they all turned when the prince appeared before them.

The people were on their faces instantly bowing before the prince as he waved them all off, "Go about your business! I have something very special for the end of this year's Yalminch to show you all," he announced as the people cheered and continued their business.

Leah looked around and saw many worn dirt paths. Grass and nature prevailed in the city as she noticed the shops and homes were all carved out of the bases of the gigantic trees, but the city was not without technology. People walked alongside holograms as she had seen Prince Yida before. There were floating transports and private small floating carts that took off faster than she had seen any car back home.

"Tremendous is it not?" her father asked proudly, "Living alongside nature while also keeping our technology."

Leah and Leo nodded amazed when Leah sighed, "But father my home is on Earth," she replied as her father's face fell a little.

"But Earth is such a wasted planet. It's nearly godless, killing its own inhabitants, full of war, and not even united under one government," Prince Yida explained confused.

"But, sire, it is our home. Metra Hul is a terrific place and kept much better than Earth is, but there is no place like home," Leo attempted to explain.

Yida seemed to think for a moment and sighed, "I believe I may be able to pull a few strings, so you both can live on Earth and Metra Hul," the prince said when they were suddenly back into the radio static.

When they reappeared Leah noticed Leo was visibly sickened. She caressed his face as he smiled at her. Leah then looked around to see they were in a large golden throne room. A being that looked a lot like her father sat in the large middle chair and an absolutely gorgeous woman was next to him. They were both smiling.

"This is my mother and father. They are royals, the king and queen of Metra Hul, and your grandparents. Leah this is King Bemyida, and Queen Antrameka," Prince Yida introduced as the king got up from his throne.

"Hello, little one," he beamed gesturing for her to come to him.

Leah looked toward her father as he nodded. She let go of Leo's hand and walked to her grandfather. He instantly pulled her into a hug and laughed. When he pulled away from her he studied her face intently until finally he turned to Yida.

"She is of my blood, son, and proud to have her in the family. It will be your responsibility to teach her the powers of a royal," King Bemyida boomed at his son.

"Of course father," Yida replied with a quick bow.

"And you granddaughter will be next in line for the throne after my son. It is nice to meet you," the old king said his face crinkling up into a smile, "Come Antrameka, and meet your new granddaughter."

Antrameka came down slowly and lifted the thin veil that she had been wearing. Leah gasped at how beautiful she was to be a grandmother. The woman had a literal glow around her face. Antrameka in comparison to her grandmother on Earth was more than a goddess. She looked to be around her late twenties though Leah knew she was much older than that.

The queen came down and greeted her about the same way her grandfather had. She couldn't help but smile at the woman as they talked for a while that's when Leah saw it. Her grandmother began to glow blue and then slowly go back to normal. She gasped at it as the Antrameka smiled.

"It is my bond to you, Leah, you tapped into your power for a brief moment. It is impressive for someone not to have any training," she explained as her father and grandfather looked over at her.

"Training?" Leah decided to ask curious.

"You have power beyond your wildest dreams now, and my son will instruct you in the way of it," she replied with a nod, "Come, we will discuss more over middle lunch."

They all ate at a large expensive looking wood table with a purple and red lace cloth over it. Lots of people in back suits were putting food on the table. Leah studied the odd food, but found the smell of it enticing. Soon they all started to eat and conversation about Leah and Leo revolved around the table, when suddenly Yida gave a small cough gaining the attention of his father.

"Father," he started out very unsure and fidgety as everyone at the table studied him.

* * *

**How will Prince Yida let Leah live on both Earth and Metra Hul? And what do you think about Leo being king someday? Personally, I think he'd be an awesome, sexy one. Love me some turtles! :P Tell me what you thought about the chapter! I'd love to hear it. Help me keep the creative juices flowing! (: **


	19. Chapter 19

**This update wasn't as quick as the previous, but hey it's not been a month. :P I would like to thank all who favorited my story and hope that you all continue to enjoy it. You all inspire me to write. **

**I do not own the TMNT. **

* * *

"Yes, Yida?" Bemyida urged for him to continue.

"Well, I was curious as to if we could test the new galaxy matter transporter?" The prince said in a rush.

The king looked exasperated, "Son, you know that is an extremely experimental machine. There could be a piece of you here and there. Besides we have not found a suitable planet to experiment with," Bemyida explained.

"Well, father, I found a planet with suitable conditions and with an atmosphere much like our own. It is the planet where I found Leah, Earth. Though it may not be in the greatest of health," Yida replied as Bemyida looked towards Leah and sighed.

"I know what you are suggesting and I know why," Bemyida paused and pinched the bridge of his nose with one of his taloned hands, "But I just do not see it happening,"

"My king, perhaps we can at least let our son experiment with it, and see what he can do," Antrameka came in putting one of her hands on her husband's shoulder.

He looked at her and an unknown conversation passed between them and he pressed his lips into a hard line, "All right, Yida, you have my permission to try it, but neither you nor Leah are allowed to experiment with it until it is proven to work without flaw," he compromised.

Leah didn't know what they were talking about, but she was able to piece together that this was how her father was going to help her. She looked to Leo and he grinned at her. She suddenly found him encased in an extreme yellow and as it faded away she knew she'd seen their bond.

"Understood father, we will get to work on it after middle lunch," Yida replied with a large smile on his face.

After they ate, Leah watched as Yida moved a large piece of machinery with his mind onto his ship. He was going through a checklist and making Chorn run in different directions to make sure everything was perfect. Finally the prince gave a nod of satisfaction.

"We are ready to go," Yida told Leah as she and Leo hopped up.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go," Leah replied walking towards the ship when she walked straight into her father.

He had teleported in front of her, "Not so fast, I promised our people a surprise to end the Yalminch. Right after we introduce you to the planet, we will leave," Yida explained as Leah's face looked horrified.

"What is the Yalminch, anyways?" she asked a little frustrated.

"It is the beginning of a new year on Metra Hul, and it is a very sacred tradition," Yida replied pushing Leah towards the palace, "Right now we need to get you ready for your unveiling."

Leah groaned but complied as she was ushered into the palace and instantly attacked by many of the royal workers. A hairstylist worked on her head while another one was putting what seemed like make-up on her face, but it was unlike any make-up she'd ever seen. They were rubbing an odd sticky substance onto her face. A stylist pulled a large cart of robes and began putting them up against her to see which one fit her best. Leonardo laughed at her awkwardness. She wasn't used to getting all prettied up.

Finally, when they were all done and she looked in the mirror she gaped at herself. Whatever goop they had stuck on her face had dried making her skin literally glow. It reminded her of Antrameka. Her hair was done up in a way she didn't know how it stayed up with lose strands falling around her face. The robes fit her amazingly unlike what she was expecting. Leah twirled in her new robes and smiled at her reflection when she saw Leo in the reflection behind her.

"You look absolutely beautiful," he told her grabbed her from behind and kissing her neck.

She shook her head and pulled his face to hers by his chin and kissed his lips when a cough interrupted them.

She let out a small laugh, "I can't wait until we can be alone again," she whispered as he chuckled back.

"Leah, dear, I would like to give you something very special," she heard her father say as she turned to see him holding a sparkling tiara , "It was meant to be my older sister's, but she died a long time ago and now we want you to have it."

Leah saw the anguish in his eyes, so when he came to her she hugged him, "Thanks dad, you've been awesome," she told him sincerely.

He smiled and patted her on the back, "I wasn't expecting you. If I was, I would have made your crown personally, and who knows maybe I will still make you one," he replied as if trying to disagree with her.

"Regardless, it is still beautiful," Leah replied as Yida's eyes brightened a little.

"My father made it for Amensia. It took him seventeen years to find all the rare stones in it," Yida explained as Leah studied it.

It was truly amazing. The stones sparkled without the need for light, and were filled with all the colors of the rainbow and more. There was even a color she didn't recognize in it, and it nearly blew her mind. She was about to question the odd stone, when loud trumpets sounded. The prince hastily placed the crown neatly on her head.

"We must hurry!" Yida exclaimed grabbing Leah's and Leo's arms.

They were on a large platform in front of the palace with a large crowd below them. A large screen was above them showing the king and queen standing on the platform ahead of them as Yida left Leah's side to stand next to his parents. The king then proceeded to give a long speech through an unknown device amplifying his sound that Leah for the most part didn't understand. Soon after he turned to Yida and nodded.

Leah got a knot in her stomach as she feared that this was when she was to be unveiled.

"And now Metra Hul a blessing like no other has been given to us at the end of this unforgettable Yalminch! As you may have noticed, the streets have been decorated differently and the palace is full of energy. I would now like to introduce the reasoning behind this mystery, Leah, if you will come and stand next to me," Yida boomed as she slowly walked towards her father.

When she got by his side, she looked down and saw many people staring at her and the loudest collection of gasps she had ever heard. A low murmuring began and slowly got louder. She noticed a disk appear above her head and saw each of them had a device above their heads meaning she was a hologram somewhere. She was probably on some screen inside the homes of the entire planet. The thought made her heart thump nervously.

"There is a new member to the royal family! This is the unveiling of my daughter, Princess Leah!" he announced as the cheering erupted loudly.

"Smile and give them a wave," her father whispered through his smiling teeth.

She did as she was told as the explosion got even louder, "Now my people rejoice for Metra Hul has been blessed," King Bemyida bellowed as the screen above them bleeped off and the disks above their head flew off.

As they walked off the platform her father and grandparents turned to her, "You now have great responsibility to our people. We are required to do many things, but most importantly participate in the Strenmen when it meets," Yida said as her grandfather nodded.

"The Strenmen meets once a circle, and is composed of representatives from our different provinces. You will be required to be there as the future ruler of Metra Hul," Bemyida explained as Leah nodded the information a bit much to take in.

"Don't worry, shen, your father will be a good one and inform you on everything you will need to know," Antrameka comforted seeing her confusion.

"Come Leah. Let us get back to Earth. You too Leonardo, and see if we can get the galaxy matter transporter working," Yida called motioning for her and Leo to grab his arms.

Bemyida frowned, "You be careful now son," the king said worriedly.

"Don't worry, father, I know what I'm doing," Yida replied with a reassuring smile as they all vanished into crackling radio static.

The three of them were suddenly back into the ship as many people in white and blue jumpsuits ran around the ship preparing for launch. They all stared at Leah and she could feel them when she wasn't looking. Her father motioned for them to follow him into the cockpit.

"Take a seat, and prepare for the jump," he told her as he spoke to the driver in an unknown language.

Prince Yida sat into his seat and all she saw was a blur the next five minutes until they appeared next to a small barren planet. She looked at the planet in awe as she ship took off again, but this time she could see everything. A blue planet that looked like water flashed by next, and then they passed a teal planet with vertical rings around it. She frowned as her fourth grade history class came to her mind. Just as they were passing Saturn she realized this was her solar system.

"Leo, look! It's Saturn," she yelled suddenly excited.

Leo followed her finger towards to large planet and gaped. He thought about how Donnie would love this. He was really missing his brothers. He had insisted on going with Leah and Prince Yida to Metra Hul for her recovery. The prince had agreed. She was unconscious for the next few days, and now that the journey back home was almost complete he was feeling jittery. The planet that came next was the biggest thing he'd ever seen. Jupiter was definitely named accordingly. It filled the entire window.

"We are going to hit a bit of a rough patch do not be alarmed," Prince Yida announced after conversing with the odd pilot.

Very soon the ship began to rock dangerously as a number of asteroids pelted it, but the ship was hardly being damaged and they made it through. Soon they passed Mars and saw Earth just ahead of them. Leo couldn't help but smile as his excitement got to be too much for him. He missed his family.

An odd language came over the intercom as they entered the atmosphere, but there was nothing to it. It wasn't half as bad as when astronauts return to Earth. Soon he saw North America getting closer and soon enough he saw New York City. Prince Yida spoke to the captain again in those odd ticking noises as they finally landed.

* * *

**And we are finally back on Earth! What did you think of Metra Hu****l and the royal treatment? Will they get the transporter up and running? Only a few chapters left and I will have completed my first story! FINALLY! :P I'm totally going to complete my new years resolution this year. Tell me what you think! Help me keep the creative juices flowing! (:**


	20. Chapter 20

This is it guys! The last chapter! Enjoy and know that Domitian can finish a story! Even though it has taken years.. :P Please enjoy the conclusion to the Four Allies.

I do not own the tmnt.

* * *

Leo grinned as the doors opened to the ship. They were hidden by a hologram on a small piece of land a few miles away from New York City. He took his soul mate's hand as she smiled at him. Prince Yida walked up behind them his face trivial as if he was in deep thought.

"Leah, this is not my planet. Where might I set up the galaxy matter transporter?" Yida asked his daughter.

Leah turned to him her beauty always overwhelming him. Her pallid skin was smooth and creamy and her strange eyes held a look of sincerity. Her eyes were a glowing deep blue and her irises were glowing white. He got lost in them every time he looked in them. She still had a tough time walking on her new gargoyle like feet. Her lips were redder and fuller and her ears were pointed. She ran her taloned hand through her hair.

"No clue," she sighed when Leo had a bright idea.

"You can set it up in the lair! I'm sure my brother Donnie would love to help," he exclaimed as Leah nodded.

"It would make for an ideal location. Your family wouldn't mind it?" she asked as if unsure.

He smiled at her, "I am one hundred percent sure," the turtle leader assured her.

"Now, I will need to be shown the location so I can teleport it," Prince Yida explained as Leo and Leah both nodded.

"Lead the way, Leo," Leah told him with a smile then she turned to her father.

"Dad, you'll need to stay out of site. We all do. My planet isn't as accepting as yours is," Leah explained as Yida nodded.

"Well that would explain a lot. Here grab onto my arm, I'll transport us across the water," Prince Yida replied as they listened and were instantly in the shadow of an alley in good ol' New York City.

Leo gestured for them to follow him as the two aliens obeyed. The turtle was beyond impressed with the prince's skill in martial arts. He followed Leo and Leah effortlessly. Finally, he made it to the manhole cover he was searching for, but just as he was about to jump down he heard a gasp. Leo turned around to see Leah's father looking absolutely disgusted.

"Humans," the prince scoffed as he looked from the manhole around the concrete jungle.

Leah frowned at her father, "Dad, I know Earth isn't Metra Hul, but its home," she pleaded as he sighed.

"I know, but must we go into the waste pit of this dreadful place. It is no place for a royal," he replied wrinkling his nose.

"I assure you Prince Yida that once you see my home you won't think of it this way," Leo replied sincerely as he jumped down the hole.

The prince sighed and followed after Leo. The turtle smiled as he heard Leah behind him. He was so close to seeing his family. He had missed them so much. They traveled deep in the sewer with Leah jumping at every movement, and her father's disgusted noises. Finally, they were at the entrance to his home, excitement hummed in his bones as the wall lifted before him.

"Leah!" he heard Leah's brother, Lee exclaim.

Leah's face brightened considerably as she rushed forward to her brother. They embraced and laughed. As she stepped away from Lee he gave her a look.

"Well, I guess now I won't have to worry about you dying any time soon," he stated taking in her new form.

Leah smirked, "Your damn right!" she laughed as her father came in and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hello there child, my name is Prince Yida, I am Leah's father. I would like to apologize for rendering you unconscious when we first met," the alien royal stated.

Lee just nodded, "No hard feelings," he replied as Mikey suddenly appeared running into the living room.

"Leo!" he shouted, "Raph, Donnie, Master Splinter! He's home!"

Pretty soon the entire gang was all over Leo as they laughed and picked on each other until Master Splinter appeared his signature walking stick hitting the floor bluntly.

"It has been a long time Prince Yida," the old rat began studying the alien.

Prince Yida frowned trying to place Master Splinter in his memories, and he could only think of one, The Battle Nexus Tournament.

"You were the pet, rat, of the young competitor, Yoshi, from Earth. That was not one of my best times," the prince joked as Master Splinter cracked a smile.

"Obviously, you are more than welcome in our home especially seeing how my son feels about your daughter. How strange that fate brought us back together," Master Splinter mused.

Prince Yida grinned, "Time is quite unpredictable," the alien agreed.

"Master Splinter," Leo addressed his master, "Leah won't be able to stay on Earth unless she has some way to travel back and forth to Metra Hul. Prince Yida has offered a solution, an experimental matter transporter than can transport things across space. I was wondering if you would allow it to be set up in the lair."

Master Splinter's eyes opened wide. Such technology. He had never in his wildest dreams even thought of such a device. Nevertheless, he wanted to see his son happy.

"Of course Leonardo," the old rat answered.

Leah's smile suddenly increased ten-fold and couldn't resist hugging Master Splinter, though surprised as he was by it he returned it. Master Splinter knew Leah would be perfect for his son.

"Excuse me, Prince Yida, but I for one would be so honored if you would let me help you work on this," Donnie said his eyes full of wanting.

The prince nodded, "I will just be a second, Leah, come with me," Prince Yida said as he lifted his gargoyle hand onto his daughter's shoulder and they poofed back to the ship.

"This will be your first lesson in your training. You will be helping me transport the device," her father told her.

Leah's eyes widened, "Okay," she said hesitantly.

"Now concentrate focus all your being into that object force that object to become one with you. Picture where you want it to be, and clear your mind. Clear your mind! All that matters is that object you are moving. Come on Leah you can do it!" Prince Yida said getting more and more enthusiastic.

"Leah? Are you okay?" she heard Leo as she opened her eyes.

Above her stood the faces of her brother, Leo and her smug father. Beside her was the matter transporter.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Leah answered rubbing her head where a headache started to form.

"I'm very proud of you daughter," she heard her father say.

Leah grinned looking over at the device. Donatello was having a heart attack as he studied the machine.

"Could you move it to my lab?" Don asked curiously seeing as how they got it to the lair undetected.

"Leah you have done enough, I will take it this time," Prince Yida nodded as the machine began to hover and slowly moved it to Donnie's lab.

"Are you alright?" Leo asked her.

"I'm fine, love, really," Leah assured her boyfriend.

They went into the Don's lab and watched as slowly they installed the machine. Leah decided it was time to confront her grandmother, and her mother. Leo offered to come with her, but she declined and now her and Lee were in the shadows of the evening homing to catch their grandmother before she headed off to work. When they arrived at the house they say the kitchen light still on. Lee went in first to explain the situation to their grandmother. Soon her brother gave her the signal to come in.

Leah gave a breath, and walked into the kitchen light. Her grandmother gasped at her new appearance, but nevertheless cried and hugged her.

The three of the talked almost all night as it turned out her grandmother had the night off. The twins then brought up the situation with their mother.

"Mallory saved us," Lee started out as Jan scowled at her grandson.

"Saved you?" her aged voice replied.

"It's true Grandma, she did," Leah backed up her brother.

Their grandmother didn't say anything for a long minute, "It still doesn't change what she did to my son," the old woman replied bitterly.

Suddenly Leah heard a rustling outside and a shadow moving around the house. A voice replied to Jan's statement.

"I did what was best for my children. James had even told me he would sacrifice himself for them, and that is what he did. The Shredder would have killed Lee had I not killed James. I loved him," Mallory replied, "But I loved my son more."

Jan sat there tears running down her face and she had no response. Leah hugged her grandmother giving her the emotional support the old woman needed. Mallory simply stood there staring at her children in awe. They were so strong, so full of honor, and she couldn't have been prouder of them.

"Where are you living now that you have betrayed the Foot clan?" Lee asked their mother carefully.

"An apartment about ten minutes from here," Mallory responded and her face softened.

"I would be grateful if you visit me. I don't deserve your company, but it doesn't keep me from hoping you will. It even has three bedrooms. You both could have your own rooms," Mallory continued.

Lee sighed, but it was Leah who replied, "Second chances are always deserved, I'll come by soon and decorate my room," Leah replied as her mother smiled big.

'And that's why you were chosen to rule after me,' her father's voice appeared in her head.

Leah smiled. Perhaps her father was right.

"I'll come by also," Lee answered.

Her mother's tears were the only response Leah needed to know her mother was sincere. Their grandmother had gotten up and left to her bedroom. Leah knew the old woman would need time to forgive her mother. Suddenly Leah's father appeared next to them startling Mallory and Lee.

"The transporter is ready," Prince Yida stated.

The prince took notice of Mallory recognizing her from Leah's transition.

"You must be Leah's mother," he said reaching his hand to her shoulder and when he touched her he felt his heart suddenly pull towards her.

The prince jerked back startled. Had he just felt the pull of his choosing? He looked back at her equally confused tear stained face. She was beautiful. Her face the same shape as his daughter's and her blue eyes sparkled from the unshed tears. She was tiny and fit and he knew she would fit great under his arm.

"Would you like to see my planet one day soon?" he questioned her.

Mallory's eyes widened, "Yes, I would love to be involved in all of my children's activities," she responded.

"Wonderful! Come Leah, Lee, let us see if the transporter works," Prince Yida nearly shouted in glee.

He put his hands on the siblings and they found themselves back at the lair. The transporter looked much like a doorway of swirling colors. Donatello wearing a pair of goggles ogled over the machine as she circled it with a clipboard. Leo found her and placed a three fingered hand on the small of her back. This was it. This determined whether or not she could still live on Earth while still doing her Metra Hul duties.

"We just need a lab rat no pun intended Master Splinter to test it on," Donnie explained staring at Lee.

Leah realized in horror why her father had brought her brother with her, "No Dad you can't use Lee," she said loudly.

Leah's father shook his head, "Neither you or I are allowed to use it. Your brother alright volunteered to test it. Besides I am more than confident it will work," Prince Yida assured.

Leah glared at Lee and her father as Lee turned towards her.

"I love you Leah, and if this means I get to still see you I am more than willing to help," he told her as he stepped through the swirling vortex.

Lee felt his whole body being torn in different directions when he began to feel himself solidify. The earthling found himself in a shiny chrome throne room with two magnificent beings staring at him and a horde of guards after him.

"Wait!" a booming voice interrupted as a magnificent being got off the throne to inspect the intruder.

"You are from Earth," he confirmed, "And you are related to the new member of the family, Princess Leah."

Lee's eyes widened at Leah's title, "Y-yeah, I'm her brother, Lee. I was helping test the galaxy matter transporter," he explained as the alien suddenly smiled.

"So it worked did it now," he was grinning, "It is an honor to meet my granddaughter's brother though you are not of my blood."

"No, we are halfblooded," Lee replied.

"I am King Bemyida of Metra Hul," the king introduced himself, "And this is our lovely Queen Antrameka."

Lee bowed not knowing what else to do in the presence of a king and queen, "How may I return to tell them that it worked?" he asked.

The king pointed across the room to an identical gate as the one he had just used, "You fell out of it quite forcefully, but that is the way back."

"Thank you," Lee replied and prepared yet again to have his body torn to shreds.

Leah waited impatiently for her brother to return. She paced up and down stealing his old habit. What if his body was torn to shreds? What if he didn't make it? Leo came and took her by the waist spinning her so she was facing him.

"He'll make it back," the turtle leader assured.

"I hope you're right Leo," she replied resting her head on his chest when a loud pop was heard and her brother went flying from the portal.

Prince Yida caught him and grinned, "It worked, no?" the alien asked smugly.

Lee's eyes were wide and he nodded, "Your parents are something else," the human stated rubbing his head as the headache began to take over.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0]

**6 months later**

Leah sat in Leo's room studying the language and politics of Metra Hul. She learned that the Strenmen was like the Parliament from Great Britain, and it would be in her best interest not to tick them off. She attended political parties, and appeared in parades. Leah smiled never in a million years would she have imagined having such a perfect life. Leo came in and wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"Your father just finished cooking dinner and just let me say it looks hideous, but it smells divine. Your brother and mother are here as well," Leo announced as Leah nodded.

In the next instant they were in the kitchen where Leah had transported them. Her mother smiled as Prince Yida kissed her cheek. Leah had never expected her original birth parents to have gotten together. It just showed how unexpected life seemed to be. Leo kissed her lips gently. She also never expected to have the perfect boyfriend or the perfect family as strange as they all may be.

The chaos that had originally ensnared her life seemed worth what she had now. From learning to love who she had hated to becoming a princess of a race she hadn't known existed, she had somehow found the perfect life.

* * *

Feel free to shoot me a review! (: I've enjoyed writing this story, and I hope you have enjoyed reading it. For all the fans that have stuck with me since the beginning I applaud you. You have much more patience than I do! All my readers you have been great. This is Domitian signing off on this story for the last time.


End file.
